The Child Once Denied
by Laila Neville
Summary: This is a reposting of my story, since there was a glitch and said that the story wasn't on the site when it was on the site. Severus had to leave his child behind, but his past has finally caught up with him
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters you recognize from the Harry Potter series, they are owned by JK Rowling. I do how ever own the characters: Christina Hathaway, William Hathaway, Tena and Bill Neville and Notus the house elf.

A/N: This fanfic is based on a dream I had after reading Harry Potter fanfic for 11 hours straight. The car crash that will be mentioned in future chapters really happened to me, but my mother didn't really die, that's just for the story. The surgery and scars are real, the events the character Christina will talk about later, events from her past really did happen. I write this fanfic as a way to get the story out of my head so hopefully I'll stop dreaming about it. Please enjoy, reviews welcome, flames as well, as long as they contain some sort of constructive critisism.

And now on with the show.

Prologue

Tena looked at the man standing near her hospital bed again. She was still angry, but she was too tired to argue with him again. She looked at her tiny daughter, the one that almost didn't live. Her heart was filled with an overwhelming joy at the tiny child.

"Tena, you know this is for the best. This way she'll be protected, and you will be protected, and your other children as well." The man said, sounding drained and sad.

" Why though, why did you have to come into my life, why did you have to be the one that was there that night?" She fairly shouted at him. She knew her words hurt him, but she didn't care. He wanted to abandon his daughter.

"I don't know, but this way she can grow up happy, thinking some other man sired her. She'll grow up normal." He said, his hands wanting to stroke the baby's cheek.

" Everyone will know, she doesn't look like him, she looks like you." The man knew she was right.

"Fine, I'll take care of that." He drew his wand, and tapped the infant child, saying words in a language that Tena didn't understand. The child's appearance changed. She no longer looked like her father, she looked like Tena. The man smiled sadly at the child, and then he turned and left with a flourish.

Tena looked down at her daughter, the one the doctors told her wouldn't live. She started to cry as she said

"My beautiful Christina, someday you will know the truth, so help me if it kills me I'll find a way to tell you.


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer:I don't own anything you recognize from the Harry Potter series.

A/N: For all intents and purposes the Harry Potter series hasn't been written, because our story takes place in the world that contains the actual Harry Potter.

Chapter One: The Past, the Truth, and the Visit To A Grave.

Christina Hathaway eyed herself in the bathroom mirror. She didn't like the way she looked. In the past she had always wished she could have been one of those thin but muscular girls, with curves in the right places. Now she gazed at the body that had lost too much weight too quickly. She shook her head and came out of the bathroom. Her stepfather was sitting in the living room waiting for her. She and her step father had never really gotten along, until that horrible day, when her world was stopped in an instant.

Moving to stand next to the door she said quietly "I'm ready."

Standing in front of the headstone Christina was lost in her memories. The day of the accident replayed itself over and over in her mind. Listening to the radio as they traveled down the road, her step father asking which band was playing, and then laughing when she got it wrong. Her mother making passing comments on the trip, her best friend beside her, laughing at the jokes her stepfather was telling. Christina had drifted off to sleep. She woke up seconds before it happened. The car jerked, and then they hydroplaned, her step father yelling for them to hold on, her best friend screaming, then the driver's side of the car slammed into the guardrail, and bounced back. While the car was swinging back around the car bumped into something. The force of the bump picked Christina right up off the car seat, the momentum of the swinging car carrying her to the back of the station wagon, she had a few seconds to realize what was happening before she was thrown out the back hatch of the car. She skidded across the road and into the ditch, the car bounced off the guardrail again and then slid into the ditch as she had. Looking up she could see the car coming straight for her head, and she knew she was going to die, and then the car veered and hit her ankle instead, instantly breaking the tibia, and rupturing the ligament in her ankle. Pounding on the driver's door and seeing her step father's face, he looked so scared she knew something was wrong. Then she heard her best friend screaming, screaming about her mother, and then the world went dark, as she blacked out.

Christina's head jerked as she came out of her reverie. She drew in a deep breath to steady herself. She touched her mother's headstone then turned away, wishing she could have had just one more day with her.

When they got home that day, there was a man Christina sorta recognized standing at the door, it took her a moment to place him. It was Mike Farber, her mother's lawyer.

"Mr. Farber" She said as she opened the door, went inside and waited for him to follow. He took a seat on the couch.

"Miss Hathaway, as you know when your mother had the double bipass last June, she drew up her will. She also put into my care, a letter to you, to be delievered when she passed away. As you were consumed with your own recovery and physical therapy, I decided to wait until you were fully recovered to deliever it. I'm truly saddened by her passing. She was a wonderful woman." He said, and she believed him because she could see the sadness in his eyes. He handed her the envelope and bid her good day. She stared at the envelope, not wanting to open it, and knowing she had to. She took it to her room, turned on her favorite cd, a burned compilation of Beatles and Rockapella and opened the letter.

_Christina,_

_My darling daughter, I'm sorry that you would have to read this letter, not only because I'm gone, but because what I have to tell you will be hard for you to take in, and I wish I had the guts to tell you myself in person._

_I will not beat around the bush, or sugar coat it, the man you have thought to be your father all your life, is in fact not. He's your sisters' father. Your father is a man I met one night after William and I had fought. I was pretty beat up, and the man kindly offered me comforting words. He is not American, he comes from England. I can't lie to you and tell you that I loved him because I didn't, nor do I hold any false ideas that he loved me. It was simply a matter of comfort. I know this will hurt you, because of all that you suffered at the hands of the man you thought was your father, but I feel better knowing some of the pain will be eased because I hope you will no longer question how a man could do that to his own child. I never told William he wasn't your father, but he knew somehow. It was the main reason he left, and I thank God every day for that. Your real father wanted you to be protected, so he couldn't be apart of your life, he made me swear on Granny's life that as long as I drew breath I would never tell you, but as I am no longer drawing breath I feel that that oath has been fullfilled. I'm going to tell you his name, and his last known address, I want you to take your inheritence and search him out. I want him to know your accomplishments, and the beautiful person you are. I love you, and will always watch over you._

_Love always,_

_Mommy._

Tears coursed down Christina's cheeks, and she stared at the name and address of the man who was her father. She knew she was going to do as her mother asked, and go to England. She was going to show her father what he had been missing, and she was going to make him love her.


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize

Chapter Two: Severus Meets His Past

Christina gazed out of the window of the room she had taken in the inn the night before. The English countryside was truly beautiful, and she wished she could be here for any reason other than why she was here. Dressing quickly she left the room, determined to find her father.

----------------------------------------------------

Severus Snape, feared Potions Master of the Hogwarts School of Witcraft and Wizardy, didn't appear all that frightning as he drank a cup of tea and relaxed in his favorite chair. Hearing a bang and thud he groaned. _When will those two settle down, they're 17 years old for the love of Merlin._ He smiled to himself. No one in the wizarding world would ever believe that he, Severus Snape, would be the fatherly type, let alone that he would adopt one Harry Potter, and one Draco Malfoy. Smiling more he thought of the circumstances around the adoptions, how Harry had accidently become friends with Draco, and how Draco had been disowned for not taking the Dark Mark. Merlin was he proud of Draco for that, and when Harry's muggle relatives had turned him out halfway through the summer holidays after his 5th tear, Albus had forced Severus to take in both boys, where he grew to love them both as sons. Another thud had Severus out of his chair and calling up the stairs.

"What in the name of the Gods are you two doing up there!" He shouted, two heads popped over the banister and were smiling innocently, too innocently." Down here right now." He said, hoping he sounded menacing. He could tell by the looks on their faces that he didn't. Both boys came down the stairs and trudged into the front sitting room. Sitting on the couch they seem to use some sort of code to confer before Draco finally said

"We were experimenting with some Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, we didn't know you could hear us down here, we won't do it in the house again." He said the last part quickly, and both boys made to flee but Severus blocked their escape.

"Back on the couch, you're not getting off that easily. How on earth do you to think I'd buy a bull-" Severus was interupted by a knock at the door. He immediately froze, no one knew where this place was, not even Albus, muggles didn't come here, and he had wards up to sound alarms should a wizard try to walk on the property. " Upstairs now, no noise what so ever" He hissed, both boys moved quickly and quietly following his orders. Severus moved to the front door cautiously. When he opened the door his brain reeled. Standing on his front porch was someone who looked very much like Tena, but he knew it was Tena because there were differences.

"Can I help you?" He asked, not liking the appraising look he was getting.

"Uhm yeah, are you Severus Snape?" The girl asked in an american accent. She was staring at him, waiting for his answer.

"That really depends." He said, his breath catching in his throat.

"That depends on what?" She asked.

"What your mother's name is." He replied, knowing the answer before she drew the breath to speak the words.

"You knew her as Tena Hathaway, the day she died she was Tena Neville." She said, an intense look of soul pain crossing her eyes.

"Come in, we need to talk." He said, he couldn't believe Tena was dead, she was only 46. Christina walked into the house and looked around. Severus guided her to the front sitting room. He couldn't believe that a few minutes ago he was about to lecture his sons in this room, now he was going to have to face his daughter, and by the looks of it she was gonna give him a fight. "How did she...?" He trailed off.

"Car accident, well technically it was a heart attack, but we were in a car accident when it happened." She said, her eyes slightly unfocused.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine." Her voice sounded bitter, and he couldn't determine if it was because of him or something else.

"She swore she wouldn't tell you." He said, hating how harsh and mean that sounded.

"She swore she wouldn't tell me while she still drew breath, I was given a letter after her death explaining everything." She said, but Severus could tell there was something the girl didn't know.

"Uhm, I don't know how to say this but I don't even know your name." He confessed.

"Christina" Was all she replied. Severus didn't need to test her, he knew she was who she said she was, his soul told him so when he looked at her.

"Christina, I'm not a man to slight my duties, I had a very good reason for what I did. Now that you're here, and your mother's gone, I want to take you in, share my life with you." He said carefully, not sure whether she inherited his temper or not.

"Sounds good, I don't really have any place to go anyway, nothing tying me back home." She said, her voice sounded hollow.

"If this will work, you need to know some very important things about me, three things in fact. When I tell you the first one, you must promise you'll believe me... no matter how skeptical you are." He said, hoping she wasn't going to explode with something like 'You left me, you expect me to trust you?' or something very similar. She surprised him again

"Okay." She said staring him straight in the eyes.

" I am a wizard, I placed a charm on you so you wouldn't look like me and give your mother's infidelity away." He said, waiting for her to scoff, to laugh.

"Didn't work well, he still knew I wasn't his, and he took great pleasure in telling me so." She said, she quite honestly felt like she could trust this man in front of her.

"If you wish I can take the charm off of you, and you can see what you truly look like." He said, not liking her simple answers. It took him a moment to realize she was still grieving her mother.

" I'd like that." She said. Severus drew his wand and performed the counter charm. Christina's light brown hair turned raven in color, he dark brown eyes turned black. Her height incresed by two or three inches, and her skin turned a few shades lighter. She looked at herself and smiled. "I always felt like I wasn't what I looked like on the outside, damned if I wasn't right about that." She said laughing. Severus liked the way she looked like him, and was very glad she still had Tena's nose, and eye shape. "You said there were three..." She prompted, looking uncomfortable under his gaze.

"Well the second thing is... well the reason I couldn't claim you was because there is a very Dark Wizard in our world. He's pure evil, and would no doubt kill you, your mother, and your sisters for being connected to me, and he would have killed me for being with a non magic woman." He said, glossing over how evil Voldemort really was.

"That makes sence." She said still gazing at her arm.

"And third, and I really must ask you not to become angry... I have two sons, adopted, who live with me." He looked at her waiting for her reaction. He finally got the reaction he had been expecting.

"It's all well and good for you to leave me for my own protection, but you can have two sons?!" She screamed, anguish and rage pouring out of her. " I spent 20 years believing I was the daughter of a crazy bastard, 4 years being told I wasn't his child so it was okay for him to beat me, 20 years believing that I was worthless, fighting against everyone to prove that I was worth something, and my own father can have his own merry fucking life with two kids who aren't his own when I spent my whole life suffering. AND YOU ASK ME NOT TO BE ANGRY?! YOU EXPECT ME TO JUST TAKE THAT, AND PRETEND IT'S NOT AN INSULT TO ME, TO MY MOTHER, WHAT KIND OF SADISTIC SON OF A BITCH ARE YOU!!" She screamed, tears pouring down her face. Severus felt like the worlds biggest asshole. He should have just let her think Harry and Draco were his nephews or something, but damn if he didn't have a honest streak in him. His mind was drawn back when Christina took a great breath of air. Then she looked at him, and he was confused, because she wasn't angry anymore.

"Are you.. okay?" He asked, being cautious in case this was just the eye of the storm.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you. I have a tendency to lose my temper, and well this day has just been choc full of surprises. I'm not really angry at you, it just hurt that you had two adopted sons." She said her voice tired and small. "I'd like to meet them" She added. Severus went to the stairs and called the boys down. No doubt that they had heard what she had screamed at him, he'd worry about explaining later.

"Christina I'd like to introduce you to Harry and Draco." He said. "Harry's the one with black hair, Draco's the one with the blonde.

"It's nice to meet you both." She said, and then fainted.


	4. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I own NUFFINK

A/N: I'm sorry bout the cliff hanger last chapter.

Chapter Three: Getting to Know You

Christina woke to the sounds of laughter downstairs. She sat up on the bed she had been laying on. Looking around the room she smiled. It was obviously decorated to suit a girl. However it was a bit over top with the lace and frills. She laughed. _At least he's trying_. She got up and made her way down to the dining room. She stood in the doorway taking in the sight. Her father and his sons sitting around the table, eating and joking with each other. She coughed slightly to get their attention.

"Ah Christina, good to see you've joined us." The blonde one said, she thought his name was Draco, but didn't say anything in case she was wrong. She moved over to the table and took the seat that wasn't occupied. Severus immediately summoned Notus, his house elf. When the house elf appeared Christina screamed and jumped up and back, knocking over her chair. Draco and Harry tried to cover their laughs, but failed miserably.

"I guess I should have warned you." Severus said. "This is my house elf, his name is Notus, and he's here to look after the house and our needs." The little house elf stepped forward, righted Christina's chair and bowed.

"I's be happy to welcome the little miss to the house." He squeaked.

"Uh Thank you... Notus." She said, her voice shaky, as she took her seat again.

"Christina would you like something to eat?" Severus asked arching an elegant eyebrow.

"That would be nice." She replied. Notus immediately disappeared. A plate of food appeared in front of Christina. She picked up a fork and was preparing to take a bite, when she noticed all three males were staring at her. She put the fork back down. "Yes?" She asked, nervous and embaressed.

"Nothing.. go on eat." Severus said and mentally slapped himself for staring at her. He gave Draco a slight kick under the table, and from the way Harry jumped Draco had done the same to him. They got the message not to stare, and Christina picked up her fork and took a bite. The face she made all three laugh.

"Ugh what is that?" She asked, after politely and discretely spit the bite into a napkin.

" Spotted Dick" Severus replied. He wondered why she was looking at him like that when he remembered, she wasn't English.

" Uh maybe you'd like something else... something you're used to." Severus said. With a wave of his wand the food on her plate disappeared. He thought for a moment and then with another wave of his wand, a sloppy joe appeared on her plate. The look she gave him made Harry and Draco laugh so hard they fell out of their chairs. " You don't like this?" Severus asked, he didn't know much about muggles, even less about american muggles. " Uh could you tell me what you'd like?" He asked prepared to ask for an explanation of whatever she wanted.

"Uhm..." She thought for a moment. " I'd like fried chicken, mashed potatoes and biscuits." Severus was relieved he knew what that was, but wondered why she wanted cookies with her chicken and mashed potatoes. With a wave of his wand the food appeared on her plate. He looked at her face to see if everything was to her liking. She picked up the cookie and arched her eyebrow in an eerie imitation of him. " I asked for biscuits." She said politely.

"Those are biscuits dear." Severus replied confused.

"Forgive me but they look like cookies." She said just as politely.

"Cookies?" He was really confused. Then he understood. With another wave of his wand the cookies disappeared and two biscuits appeared, warm and buttered.

"Thank you." She said. Then she made short work of the meal in front of her, as lady like as possible. Severus noted that she used perfect table manners. When she was done she looked up and smiled contentedly. " That was wonderful thank you." She said. Severus was wondering if all americans were this polite. Draco stood up and looked at Harry.

"Ready?" He asked him. Harry stood up as well, and they were about to leave when Severus stopped them.

"Boys, why don't you take your sister with you, on whatever adventure you're going on." Severus said, hoping she would provide a restraining influence on them. She stood up and joined them, and as a group they went up stairs. He was about to learn how wrong he was about her providing a restraining influence.

----------------------------------------------------

Christina was highly amused by the Weasley Wizarding Wheezes. She was trying out everything Harry and Draco had, and more than once they had to stop her from trying the candies. Then the boys decided they wanted to go flying. Christina went out to watch them, and after a bit she wanted to try to.

"Well generally riding a broom requires magic." Draco put, trying to be sensitive to her apparent muggleness.

"Well then I can ride behind one of you two." She said, she really wanted to try flying.

"Uh Harry can take you, he's the better flyer." Draco said, giving Harry a If-She-Falls-At-Least-He-Won't-Yell-At-Me look. Harry gave him a dirty glare before helping Christina get on the broom. He kicked off from the ground, and she threw her arms around his middle to stop herself from falling off. Harry smiled when he heard her gasp of joy. He did all kinds of manuevers, pleased at her little screams of joy. Draco joined them in the air, and they raced. Harry went high into the air, and was performing a tricky move when he lost his grip on the broom. The broom rolled, and Harry found himself being held onto by Christina, who was holding onto the broom by her legs. Her grip was slipping on his arm. Draco come up beside them and was trying to help Harry right the broom. Harry slipped again, and landed on Draco's broom, facing him. Christina was left on Harry's broom. When she realized that she was on her own she started screaming. Severus who had been enjoying a cup of tea, heard her screams. For a second he was paralyzed by fear. She wasn't here more than three hours and already she was screaming bloody murder. He ran out into the back garden, and his heart stopped. He took in the scene above him methodically, Harry and Draco on one broom, trying to help Christina, who was on the other broom, upside down. He didn't know what to do, and he didn't realize he wasn't breathing. Then Christina stopped screaming.

Christina felt instinct take over. She gripped the broom handle and righted herself. Below her Harry and Draco sighed in relief. Then Harry tried to stand up on Draco's broom to get back on his own, but lost his balance and almost fell off. On the ground Severus drew in a great breath, scared to death. Then Christina, looking calm, slowly began to lower Harry's broom. Draco and Harry followed her actions. Within a minute they were back on the ground. Christina was shaking, and Harry and Draco were forcing themselves to breathe properly, the next thing they all knew Severus had his arms wrapped around Christina, holding her like he wouldn't ever let go. Christina squirmed around so that she could breathe. Severus was relieved for about ten seconds, then he go angry.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!" He bellowed at Harry and Draco " SHE COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED, YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED, I THINK I'M GOING TO KILL ALL THREE OF YOU!" He yelled. Then Christina pushed him away and turned around to face him.

"Dad.. dad... DAD!" She yelled, she finally got his attention, and his heart lept when he heard her calling him dad. " I asked them to take me up, it was just an accident. Accidents happen. " She said clearly not afraid of him. He was panting, but he was no longer angry.

"I could have lost you, and I just got you back." He said, his eyes going a little misty. He thought about punishing them, but figured they had been scared enough." Next time you want to fly, I'll take you." He said. Harry grinned at Draco behind Severus' back. They both knew that they could have been seriously punished, and would not be.

The family made it's way back inside. Harry Draco, and Christina immediately retreated back upstairs. Severus settled in to finish his tea, but not 15 minutes had passed before there was a bang, a shriek, and a thud. He knew he should have been annoyed, but he was smiling. He had thought of his daughter often in the last twenty years. Wondering where she was, and who she had become, and hoping in his secret heart of hearts, that he would some day get to meet her. _It'll be a pleasure getting to know you my daughter._ He thought as he went upstairs to calm his children.


	5. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but a broken ankle.

A/N: The accident in the story, as I have mentioned, really happened, and as I have mentioned, my mother didn't die, she's fine. But I do have a broken ankle, and the car did run my ankle over. I hope you are enjoying this fanfic, and I hope you continue to read it.

Chapter Four: Scars Revealed.

Christina woke up roasting. The temperature in the bedroom had to be in the upper 90's. She was sweating and swearing. Getting dressed she went down stairs for breakfast. Harry, Draco, and Severus were already in the dining room eating breakfast.

Harry looked at Christina as she entered. He was shocked to see her in a pair of pants. He, along with Draco and Severus had donned shorts that morning, the hottest of the summer holidays so far.

"Chris, aren't you roasting?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I'll deal with it." She said then sat in her chair.

"Why don't you wear shorts?" Draco asked.

"Because I have some unpleasent scars, from the accident." She replied sipping what she thought was orange juice. She immediately spit whatever it was in the glass out and coughed.

"Uh that's pumpkin juice, and scars are common around here." Harry said, lifting up his fringe to reveal a lightning bolt shaped scar.

"Pumpking juice... where did you get that scar?" She asked, and Harry was taken back for a moment before he remembered that she had been raised as a muggle in america.

"The man who killed my parents gave me this scar." He replied, she blanched, stood up, went upstairs and changed into shorts. _If he can show the world his scar, I can show mine._ She thought as she returned to the dining room. Harry, Draco, and Severus tried to not search her legs but couldn't help themselves. She sighed, knowing they couldn't help it and showed them her right leg. There were two long scars on her right ankle, with a line of equally spaced dots. There was also a large scar on her right outter thigh.

"These lines are where they did the surgery to repair my broken ankle." She explained. " And this is from where I skidded across the road." With that she went to work on her breakfast. From that day forward, she would wear shorts if it was hot. And no one mentioned scars.


	6. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize

Chapter Five: The Difference Between

Christina woke up with a groan, the boys were already pounding on her bedroom door. For a brief moment she wished she knew magic, so she could hex them into oblivion. Then she swore and got out of bed. She decided against getting dressed, and opened her bedroom door. Draco and Harry were smiling evily.

"Don't wizards sleep late?" She asked stiffling a yawn.

"Not when there's mischief to attend to." Draco replied.

"Mischief will still be there in three hours." Christina said stretching as she walked down the stairs.

"Yes, but you're so cute in the morning." Harry said and ducked as she sent a half hearted punch his way. The three went downstairs and were greeted by Severus who was perusing the newspaper. Christina looked at the front page and nearly jumped out of her skin.

"THOSE PICTURES ARE MOVING!" She yelled, looking astounded.

"In the wizarding world pictures and portraits and painting move." Severus replied.

" Jesus Mary and Joseph" Christina replied, then laughed at the look on Draco's face.

"Who are they?" Draco asked, curious.

"You've never heard of Jesus Christ?" She asked him.

"No, was he important?" Draco replied.

"To alot of people he is, he's the savior of the world from evil, the belief is that he died on the cross to save everyone from their sins." Christina said.

"Kinda like Harry to the wizarding world then?" Draco asked looking proud that he could make a connection and not look like a prat.

"Well yes, but we don't want Harry to die on a cross, it's painful." She said and ruffled Harry's hair.

"Hey knock it off" He said, and playfully swatted her hand away.

"What you're my little brother, I get to mess with you." She replied sweetly. Severus snorted and continued reading the paper. The trio ate their breakfast in near silence. When they were done Severus stood up.

"Well children go get dressed, we've gotta get your school shopping done today." Harry and Draco ran off to get dressed.

"Uh dad, am I staying here while you guys are away at Hogwarts?" Christina asked, looking sad at the prospect.

"Why would you stay here? No you're coming with us, and you'll stay with me in my private quarters. We gotta get you some wizard wear, so you won't stand out too much at school. Plus I'm sure you'd like to read up on wizardry and such." He kissed her forehead and she went upstairs to change. She joined Harry, Draco, and their father in the front sitting room as soon as she was done.

"Okay now where are we going?" Christina asked, she was hoping it was London and not some small country town.

"Diagon Alley." Severus replied. "I'll apparate you there, while Harry and Draco floo, we'll meet you at Flourish and Blotts." He said motioning to Harry and Draco, who each in turn took a handful of a powder and stepped into the fireplace, shouting Diagon Alley, and in a rush of flames, they were gone.

"Damn that was cool!" Christina exclaimed. When her dad wrapped his arms around her, she thought he was just hugging her. The next thing she knew she was in the middle of a busy lane. She felt sick to her stomache, and would have fallen on her face if her father hadn't caught her. " What just happened?" She asked, trying to refrain from heaving.

"We apparated. It's a form of wizard travel." Severus explained. Then he took Christina's hand and they walked into a shop called Flourish and Blotts. Christina was delighted that it was a book store.

"I need a complete set of spell books from year one to year seven, a copy of Hogwarts a History, and Dark Lords of the Twentieth Century." Severus snapped at the clerk, who rushed to do his bidding. Christina didn't like the way he talked to the clerk, he sounded mean. When he turned to her, he still had a sneer on his face. She backed away from him, terrified. He realized what was wrong and drew her into a quiet corner."Sorry, but you must realize, for my work as a spy I have to maintain a certain reputation, as a hard ass. I will never speak to you that way, and if I do it will be purely accident, understand?" When she nodded he gave her a quick hug, then spotted Harry and Draco. They got the books they needed for their classes, along with quills and parchment. Christina hated quills, so when they had left the store she made a request.

"Dad, when we get a chance, can we go to a muggle store. There are things I'd like to have, more like need to have if I'm going to survive surrounded by magic all the time." She asked, trying her best to make a cute face. Severus laughed and nodded. Then he took her to Madam Malkins, where they bought several robes, mostly in bright colors. _She must get that from her mother._ Severus thought. Then Harry and Draco dragged her over to the pet shop. She was delighted with a pure white kitten, with light blue eyes. Harry bought it for her. Not to be outdone, Draco bought her a post owl. A beautiful snowy male. Then they left the shop. They saw Severus enter Ollivanders. They followed.

When Mr. Ollivander saw the young lady enter with Harry and Draco his eyes grew serious. He went to his back store room and brought out a wand box. Severus tried to tell Ollivander not to try, but Ollivander was ignoring him. He opened the box and handed the wand to Christina.

Christina took the wand in her hand, and instantly felt a warmth flood her body, she brought the wand down in a swooping motion, and was rewarded with green and golden sparks. She smiled delightedly. Severus was in shock. Christina hadn't shown any signs of magic when she had entered the wizard world, and he was surprised as hell that she had bonded with a wand.

"Ah 11 1/2 willow, core of unicorn hair. Perfect for charms my dear." He turned to Severus, who knew what he wanted. He handed him several galleons. They left the shop, and Harry, Draco, and Christina, started dancing around in the street. Severus felt warm and fuzzy inside, and it took him a moment to realize what it was, pride, not pride in himself, nor pride in a job well done, but pride in his daughter.

After Diagon Alley, they made their way into muggle London. Where Christina made short work of buying several spiral notebooks, 5 packs of pens, 5 packs of pencils,several packs of loose leaf paper, binders, and dividers. She also bought some muggle books for entertainment. As they finished their shopping, they headed back home. This time Christina knew what was happening and prepared herself for it.

----------------------------------------------------

Later that night Christina was preparing her self for the trip to Hogwarts. She packed her muggle camera, film, and batteries. She packed all the school supplies she had got, and the books Severus had bought her. After that she turned out the light and went to bed. Before she went to sleep she had a passing thought. _The difference between being a father and being a dad is love. _


	7. Chapter Six

Dislaimer: You know the drill, what's hers is hers, what's mine is mine.

A/N: I hope you've been enjoying the fanfic so far. I'll be adding little points of interest that are relevent to my life and to the story. Wot wot and cheerio.

Chapter Six: Hogwarts and a Cover Story

Christina woke up early the day they were to go to Hogwarts. Not hearing the boys voices or movements, she knew she was awake before they. Deciding a little pay back was in order, she crept out of her room and snuck into theirs. Taking a Filibuster's no heat wet start firework from their "secret" stash she placed a glass of water on the middle of their floor. Stepping outside their door, she used _Wingardium Leviosa _to levitate the firework over the glass of water. Then she ended the spell, so that the firework landed in the glass of water. The resounding boom woke both boys up with a start. They were frantically looking around to find the source of the noise, and while they were distracted with that, she made her escape to the dining room.

When she sat down at the table, she noticed a smile playing on her dad's lips.

"When they figure out what just happened, you're going to be in for it my dear, you've just declared war on your brothers,and believe me, they know some dirty tricks." He said as she sipped her pumpkin juice. Her smile quickly faded when she heard shouting upstairs. She only had to hear part of it before she scooted closer to Severus. All the way downstairs they could hear Harry and Draco.

"WHO IN THE BLOODY HELL DOES SHE THINK SHE IS." That was Harry.

"IF I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" Draco.

"CHRISTINA YOU BETTER PRAY DAD'S UP" That was both of them. They came running downstairs, still in their pyjamas. Christina put on her best innoncent face, and Severus had to admit, he hadn't seen it's equal.

"What's wrong with you two?" She asked, and Severus envied her ability to keep a straight face.

"YOU FIREWORK US" Harry was so angry he couldn't speak straight. Christina just smiled at him.

"Come now boys, you know I don't like shouting at the breakfast table." Severus said in a mild way, sure he had internal damage from not laughing.

"This is war, I hope you know that."Harry said. Draco on the other hand had calmed down.

"Come one mate, you got to admit, it was a pretty good prank, and she did owe us one for all the times we woke her up early." Draco said digging into his breakfast. Harry calmed down enough to eat, but he still mumbled occasionaly, mostly about annoying older sisters. At quarter to 10 Severus told the boys to go get ready to leave for the station. As they were doing that, he explained to Christina how they were getting to Hogwarts.

"Usually I'd apparate, but that's not a very good idea with you, your owl, and your cat. So we're going to take a port key. We'll arrive right in the main entry hall of Hogwarts. Then we'll go to our quarters, unpack, and then you'll meet the headmaster." Severus said, before going upstairs to get dressed. Christina also went upstairs, she checked her bedroom to make sure she had gotten everything she wanted to take with her. Closing her trunk she called to her kitten, he immediately came, and was crated, which he didn't appreciate. Her owl, seeming to know the proper behavior of pets, hopped into his cage. She smiled at him and fed him an owl treat. She then used the levitating spell to get her trunk downstairs. She was met by Harry and Draco, who had their trunks shrunk and put in their pockets. She hugged them both goodbye, and Severus and they departed. Left alone in the house Christina stared into the side garden from a window in the dining room. She had never noticed it before, but there was a little statue of a woman and her small child almost hidden among the flowers. It brought a ghost of a smile to her face. Hearing the pop that marked her father's return she went into the living room.

"The boys are on their way. Let me shrink your trunk, hold tight to your animals, the portkey will be activated in about 45 seconds." Severus stepped as close to her as he could, and he held the portkey to her shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her, to be safe. When the portkey activated Christina felt as though there was a hook just behind her naval. She felt as though she had been pulled through the air. When it stopped she was in a grand hallway. Her father led her up several stair cases and down three corriders. He stopped in front of a portrait of a man brewing a potion and gave the password.

"Fuzzy Bunnies." Christina couldn't help it she laughed her ass off.

"Fuzzy... Bunnies... that's great..." She was ushered inside of a beautiful flat. The rooms were richly decorated. Severus led her down a hallway to a room at the end. He opened up the door to a large empty room.

"This is your bedroom, mine is across the hall, the bathroom is the second door on the left, my office is the first on the left, the library is the first on the right, and the family room is the second on the right." He said, then he pulled his wand from his robes. Motioning and muttering words, he conjured up the most beautiful room Christina had ever had.

The bed was large and very comfortable looking. The color scheme of the room was purple and pale pink, which proved he had been listening to her idle talk at dinner. The bedspread, the thick carpet, the curtains, and the walls were various shades of purple. The bedsheets, pillows and sham of the bed were pale pink, as was the trim in the room. The room also contained a large book shelf, a comfy looking pale pink couch, two purple arm chairs,a large closet, and a writing desk. There was also a fire place. Severus removed Christina's trunk from his pocket and returned it to normal size. He gave her a kiss on the forehead before heading to his own room to unpack.

Christina took all of her clothes out of her trunk and hung them neatly in her closet. She put all of her books on her bookshelf. She put the other school supplies on her desk. She let the kitten out of his crate, and opened the owl's cage so he could leave as he pleased. Then she took out her personal items. A jewelry box filled with both cheap and expensive jewelry. A photo album she had made her mom for mother's day last year, the stuffed cat her best friend had given her after the accident,her stack of photos, her yearbook from her senior year at high school, her diploma, and her mother's wedding and engagement rings. She put everything in it's place, and heard Severus calling her. She joined him in the living room along with an elderly wizard.

"Christina this is headmaster Albus Dumbledore." Severus said. She shook his hand and introduced herself.

"Christina Snape, pleased to meet you sir." Albus smiled.

"Your father has told me the circumstances behind your lack of appearance here at Hogwarts. Now we need to think of a cover story, so that our enemies won't know you are his daughter." He said, and he knew she was slightly upset at having to pretend she wasn't Severus' daughter, and Albus could tell that Severus dearly wanted to claim her.

"How about that I'm your great grand niece, visiting from America, seeing how British wizards live?" She asked, Albus' eye twinkled and Severus was astounded how quickly she had thought that up.

"That is a perfect idea my dear child, I guess you should call me uncle Albus, and you will be sitting with the teacher's in the great hall during meals, unless of course you make some friends that you would like to sit with." Albus said, his eyes twinkling more. "Now I understand you have a cat and an owl, what are their names, in the intrest of the story of course." Christina couldn't be sure, but she would have sworn the old man had just winked at her.

"My cat's name is Pudge(1), and my owl's name is Merlin." She said.

"Merlin, that's an interesting name, why did choose Merlin?" Albus asked.

"Because dad is always saying stuff like, 'In the name of Merlin, and for Merlin's sake, and Merlin I'm going to kill you three'. I just thought it'd be funny to know that he was saying all that about a bird." She told him laughing. Severus looked slightly unhappy at the fact that the joke was on him, but he had grown used to it.

"Alright, we're having a staff meeting, I'll be back later." Severus said kinda stiffly. He kissed her on the forehead, and in a flash of robes he was gone.

"Welcome to Hogwarts my dear child." Albus said, before following Severus.

(1): I actually had a white kitty with blue eyes named pudge. His mommy tried to give birth to him on my lap, the silly cat


	8. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: Hers is hers, mine is mine.

A/N: Because the story is practically writing itself, I can write many chapters in one day, in fact the first seven chapters were written in one day, and I hope I can keep that rate up.

Chapter Seven: The Welcoming Feast

Severus had rejoined Christina a couple of hours later, mumbling about that ' dotty old badger'. Christina smiled, she like Albus a great deal already, because he reminded her of her step grandfather.

"You need to wear robes any time you're out in the castle, so go get changed, we have to attend the Start of Term feast." Severus said, and returned to his own bedroom to change. Christina went to her bedroom to look at the robes her father had bought for her. He had _tried_ to get her a bunch of black robes, but she wouldn't have it. So she looked at the assorted colors and chose a dark blue set that had moons and stars on them. She donned them and checked her reflection in the mirror. _I could get used to this look._ She took her hair out of it's customary pony tail, and brushed it out so that it fell in soft waves down her shoulders to the middle of her back. Deciding she rather liked the effect, she went to the living room to wait for her dad. When he came swooping into the room, black robes billowing behind him, she was reminded of an over grown bat. She giggled, and he turned to see what she was wearing. His eyebrow arched, and he nodded in approval. Together they made their way down to the Great Hall. Severus pushed her in a head of himself, whispering that it would be a bad idea for them to enter together. She shyly walked to the head table, where Albus offered her a seat next to him. Next to her was an empty seat, and in the chair next to that there was a stern looking woman. The lady gave her a smile and engaged her in conversation.

"Welcome to Hogwarts miss Snape, what is your impression so far?" She asked.

"It's huge, I know I'm going to get lost." Christina replied, gazing out at the vast room. There were four long tables in the room, with banners over each. Harry and Draco had explained the different houses to her. The doors opened, and in swooped her father. She hid a smile as he took the seat next to hers.

"Albus, why am I seated here?" Severus said, sneering.

"I thought you might like to sit next to your daughter, and because I want you to be able to keep an eye on your house, in case of trouble." Albus replied.

"Very well headmaster." Severus said. When the doors opened to admit the upper years, his face took on a disgusted look.

" You look like you've just ate something foul." Christina said carefully.

" Habit and reputation my dear." Albus said, answering for Severus because he was busy giving a group of third years a death glare. Christina sat back and observed the arrivals. She saw Harry and Draco enter with a tall redheaded boy, who Christina knew was Ron Weasley, and a pretty girl with fluffy brown hair, who Christina remembered was Hermione Granger. There was another boy with them, she assumed he was a friend of Harry's. He sparked her interest immediately. She reminded herself to ask Harry who he was later. Soon the hall was almost filled. The lady that Christina had been talking to earlier, had disappeared while she had been observing Harry and Draco, now entered with a group of forty or so children. Christina knew that the sorting was about to take place. She listened to the hat's song amusedly, mostly because it made her father sneer more than he already was. Then the sorting began, and she politely clapped for every new student. When it was over Albus stood up to make an announcement.

"Just a few start of term announcements, before we are too full of the wonderful food to listen. First years will note that the dark forest is off limits. A few of our older students would be wise to remember as well." Christina noticed he was looking straight at Harry's group of friends, who all laughed." Mr. Filtch has asked me to remind you that Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes have been added to the list of confiscateable items. The list is available for viewing at his office. And finally, I'd like the school to welcome Christina Hathaway, my great grand niece, who is visiting from America, to learn about British wizards." There was a large amount of applause, which made Christina blush a deep red color. When the clapping subsided, Albus said. " Let the feast begin." The plate in front of her filled with all kinds of good things to eat. She demolished her meal, trying to be lady like. Halfway through the meal, a piece of paper suddenly flashed into her lap. She picked it up and refrained from laughing when she read it.

"Looking good up there sis, wanna have some fun? Engage dad in a conversation about something like "fuzzy bunnies" watch in amusement as the Amazing Color Changing Snape, turns from pasty white, to pissed off red. Love Harry Draco Hermione and Ron. Ps. write back." Christina wrote a reply, but didn't know how to get it back to them. Severus, without taking his eyes of his students, slid his hand over and tapped the parchment with his wand. When she heard Harry and Draco laughing she knew he had sent it back for her. A few minutes later the paper returned.

"Don't want to die eh? What's the good in living, if you don't annoy your father." Christina snorted, trying not to laugh. Then she replied.

"There'd be no point in living if I annoyed my father, he'd prolly put the grandaddy of all hexes on me, if I embaressed him." She sat with the note on her lap, until Severus reached over and tapped the paper again. Christina hoped he wasn't reading what they were writing. Her musings were interupted when she heard Severus swear.

"Damn it all, don't they know when enough is enough." Christina looked out in the great hall, and was startled to see several people grouped around Harry and Draco, and by the look on their faces it meant trouble. Christina had barely had time to think the thought before curses were being thrown. Severus and the lady from earlier fairly flew down to the tables to break up the fight. They weren't having much success, because before Christina could think to take cover, a stray spell hit her in the chest. Everything went black, but not before she had time to think she was going to die.

----------------------------------------------------

Severus had severly punished all the students in his house, as had Minerva, before returning to the head table, what he saw made his heart stop. Where his daughter had been sitting there was an overturned chair, and Albus and Poppy were kneeling next to her body, checking her out. Severus tried to contain the fear that had enveloped his chest, but it wasn't working. Poppy conjured a stretcher and had levitated it after Christina had been placed on it. Severus followed her out, and for some reason so did Minerva. When they reached the Hospital Ward, Severus was relieved to see Christina sitting up. He turned to Minerva.

"Is there a particular reason you followed me Minerva?" He said nastily, his nerves fried.

"It would look quite odd if only you left, if I came as well, it could be said that we, as the heads of the houses involved, were merely doing our duty and seeing that the young girl injured because of our students were taken care of, honestly Severus use you head boy." She said and pushed past him to check on Christina. _Remind me to buy that woman the largest package of catnip available _Severus thought, before joining the group around Christina.


	9. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: Hers is hers, mine is mine.

A/N: Those darned Slytherins, they just don't know when to quit. Eh to clarify Draco was resorted, because it was unsafe for him to stay in Slytherin.

Chapter Eight: Notes and Such.

Christina was very upset. The curse had knocked her out, but she thought that it had been much worse. Severus was very upset too, only in a different way.

"Should have never brought her here, she could have stayed at the house." He was saying to Albus.

"Severus really that would have been unfair to her, she's a young lady, she needs human contact, you can't lock her away until Voldemort is defeated." Albus said back.

"I can try!" Severus shouted back.

"She's not a child Severus, she's 20 years old." That was Minerva.

"SHE'S MY CHILD!" Severus yelled, and for the first time he broke down, he wasn't crying, at least he'd never admit toit, and would prolly murder the person who ever said he was. Christina came into the sitting room and hugged him. "I can't lose you, this world is too dangerous for you. I'll have to send you back to America." He said, and immediately she grew angry.

"BACK TO AMERICA, WHERE I HAVE VERY LITTLE FAMILY, AND NO WHERE TO GO. YOU'D RATHER SEE ME LIVE ON THE STREETS THAN BE HERE WITH YOU? I'M YOUR CHILD, YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO TAKE CARE OF ME, NOT TURN INTO A COWARD THE FIRST TIME SOMETHING GOES WRONG!"She screamed at him, and Minerva and Albus could see she clearly had inherited Severus' temper, and ability to throw bloody murder with her eyes.

"I'm sorry, you're right that's not an option." Severus said quietly, not afraid of her, but afraid of the temper she had. He was afraid of the temper, because he possesed one very similar to hers, and knew the consequences of provoking such a temper. He pulled her back into a long hug. When he pulled away he wiped away her tears. "Go on to bed, you should be resting." He said. He kissed her on the forehead and she went back to her room. After she closed the door, she took out her photo album. She stared at the pictures of her family, and she cried long and hard, for the family she was afraid of losing.

----------------------------------------------------

Severus woke Christina gently the next morning. She opened her eyes and smiled. She had been dreaming of her mother, and it had put her in a better mood. She sat up and groaned, her chest still hurt.

"Come on easy now, it's time to get dressed and go down to breakfast. The shower's open." Severus said, helping her stand up. She moved on her own to the closet and pulled out a set of lavender robes. Smiling cheekily she escaped the room while her father groaned at her choice.

Stepping out of the shower Christina felt about a hundred times better. The hot water had loosened the tight muscles in her chest. She stepped into her underclothes, and then pulled on a pair of pyjama pants on. She also put on a tank top that matched the color of her robes. Then she put on her robes. _Dad really hates this color. Ah, well Harry and Draco will be amused._ Meeting Severus in the sitting room, they walked down to breakfast. She stopped in the hall to talk to Harry, and to be properly introduced to Ron and Hermione.

"I'm Christina" She said offering her hand. Ron shook it, but Hermione hugged her. Christina hugged her back, laughing at Ron's muttered "girls". "Hermione, Harry tells me you take very good notes, you wouldn't have kept them would you?" Christina asked, hoping she had.

"Of course I have. Why?" Hermione asked.

"I'd like to use them. I was never properly educated in the states." Christina said, hoping she wouldn't let on that she hadn't been educated in wizardry at all.

"Of course, I'll send all my notes from year one to year six to you through Dobby." Hermione said, smiling.

"Who's Dobby?" Christina asked.

"A nutter of a house elf who keeps trying to save Harry's life." Ron said sniggering.

"In trying to save my life, he's nearly got me killed, what's it up to now? 6 times?" Harry said. As they all moved into the hall.

"Christina, why don't you join us at our table this morning?" Hermione asked. Christina, who still wanted to know who that boy was, agreed. They sat down at the table and filled their plates. As they ate, Harry, Ron, Draco, who had joined them about five minutes after they sat down, and Hermione talked about lessons. Christina was facinated with the way the British wizard school system was set up. About half way through breakfast the boy from last night showed up at the table.

"Christina this is Neville, Neville, this is Christina, the headmaster's niece." Hermione made the introduction. Christina shook his hand, and he made a few nervous gestures, before turning red.

"My parent's last name were Neville." Christina said to him. He just turned even more red, and went about eating his breakfast. Christina wondered if she had said something wrong. Draco noticed her look and whispered into her ear.

"Neville's a bit shy, and well, pretty girls usually don't talk to him." Christina smiled. She liked shy boys. They finished their breakfast, and went out to the hall. Christina wondered how she was going to get back to her quarters, when Harry snapped his fingers. A house elf appeared, and Harry gave him instructions.

"Dobby, this is Christina, Christina this is Dobby. Dobby, can you please take Christina to her quarters. And then come to Gryffindor tower? Hermione has some things for Christina." Harry said. Dobby hugged him around the knees.

"Dobby is proud to do what master Harry wishes." He squeaked. He led Christina back to her quarters. With a snap of his fingers, he was gone. Christina went into her bedroom and prepared to do some heavy duty studying. Dobby appeared a few minutes later with a large box.

"Dobby is bringing miss Christina miss Hermione's notes." Dobby squeaked.

"Thank you Dobby, that's very helpful." Christina said, giving Dobby a smile, and taking the box out of his hands.

"Miss is kind to Dobby!" The little elf exclaimed and hugged her around her knees."If miss is needing anything, just call for Dobby, and I's will bring it to you." Dobby said.

"Actually Dobby, can you get me a glass of pumpkin juice?" She asked. Dobby snapped his fingers and a goblet appeared on her desk.

"It's charmed miss, so it won't needs refilling." Dobby told her then with another snap of his fingers, he was gone. Christina settled into her chair, sipped her juice and began going through Hermione's notes.


	10. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: You know the drill, hers eh, mine eh.

A/N: I hope the story isn't annoying you too much :)

Chapter Nine: Charms

Christina had developed a system for taking notes. She would read the chapter in the book. Then she would read Hermione's notes. Hermione had filed her notes so well, that it was easy to find what she wanted. The box contained Several large files. One for each year. In each of these large files, there were smaller files, each containing a subject. In those files were seperate files for each chapter. Christina started with charms, because she thought that would most suit her current needs. So she took the file for first year charms out and began working.

Two hours later she had completed her notes on first year charms. They weren't as extensive or detailed as Hermione's, but they were enough so that when it came to practicing the charms later she would be able to at least understand what she was supposed to do. She had decided to wait until her father was around before she tried to do any spells. She understood that sometimes things went wrong with magic, and she wanted someone around in case something did go wrong. Sipping her juice she started on the second year charms. She was taking notes in a spiral notebook, with a muggle pen, because she really did hate quills, and all the effort it took to make sure the parchment didn't smudge. She noticed, that if she kept taking notes at the rate she was, she would need all of her spirals for just charms. She decided to ask her dad if there was a charm to make the spirals have indefinate amounts of paper. Reaching over she took a post it and jotted a note to herself to ask. She continued working until she didn't have any paper left in her spiral, which was about halfway through third year charms. Sitting back, she decided to use the bathroom before going back to work. She was making her way back to her room, when her father came bursting through the door. His eyes wild with panic.

"Where the hell were you for lunch?" He almost shouted, relieved that she was safe here in their quarters.

"It's lunch time already?" She asked, hating that she didn't have a clock in her room.

"It's past lunch. This is my free period." He said trying to calm himself down completely.

"Well if it's your free period can I ask a favor?" She asked sweetly.

"As long as it doesn't involve the color lavender." He replied.

"Can you charm my spiral notebooks so that the paper doesn't run out. Hermione's notes are quite extensived, and I tend to write a lot myself." She said leading him back to her bedroom. She put the spirals on her desk, and he incanted the charm, tapping each spiral. She gave him a hug and a kiss, and was about to start studying again when he caught her arm.

"Uh uh, you're going to eat something." He said and pulled her into the sitting room. He conjured a table, and made a request from the kitchens. Moments later food appeared on the table. Christina ate her lunch while her father sat on the couch eying her. When she was done, he nodded smiled, and went back to his classroom. She got up and went back to her bedroom. Getting back to work, she was thrilled to see a new page appear every time she had filled the last one. She sat there for the rest of the afternoon, writing, occasionally using the bathroom, and making her way through the folder of charms.

When Dobby appeared she thought that she may have done something wrong.

"Yes Dobby?" She asked.

"Master Snape has asked Dobby to make sure you gets to dinner miss." Dobby squeaked. Christina stood up stretched, and followed Dobby to the great hall. She took her seat beside Albus and waited patiently for dinner to begin. During the meal the paper from the previous night appeared in her lap. Thinking of the charms she had read about earlier, she sent the note back, asking for Hermione to put the Protean Charm on two pieces of paper, and to quirk the spell so that either paper could change the other. The note came back with a big smiling face on it, and a note that she could keep the note now, because Hermione had already performed the charm. Christina replied, that one of them should take the paper to their classes tomorrow, and see how much fun they could have. An even bigger smiling face appeared on her paper. Severus only noticed that his children seemed to have innoncently evil looks on their faces, and he was scared silly. There was no telling what those three could get up too, especially with miss Granger, and mr. Weasley thrown into the mix. He made a mental note to procure a headache potion from Poppy before tomorrow.

----------------------------------------------------

Christina laid in her bed that night, she was fondly remembering the evening spent with her father, practicing charms. He hadn't been too happy when she had accidently turned his hair blonde, but after a quick counter charm, all was right again. She fell asleep, and for the first time in months she didn't dream of the car crash.


	11. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: Those wacky Harry Potter characters belong to JK Rowling. I own Christina

A/N: This story is now being co-written by me and ma best bud Manda. Enjoy

Chapter Ten: Problems in Potions.

Severus woke Christina by gently shaking her the next morning. As usual, she got up, got showered, and got dressed. Severus was already gone by the time she was finished. Dobby, however, was waiting to show her the way to the Great Hall.

Christina sat at the teacher's table again that morning. She ate her breakfast slowly, stalling for when Harry, Draco, and their friends would show up. She was rewarded for her patience. The group arrived about halfway through breakfast. Christina immediately sent them a note asking what the schedules were like for the day.

Draco replied that they had History of Magic, and Potions during the morning, and then Care of Magical creatures, Transfiguration, and Defence Against the Dark Arts in the afternoon. Christina wrote back that Hermione should put the same charm on 4 more pieces of parchment. Hermione replied in the affirmative. Then Christina told them that Draco, Ron, Hermione, and Neville, should each keep a copy. That way they could communicate with each other in class, and Christina who would be in her room studying. Hermione replied that she didn't think that was a very good idea, but apparently Ron told her to stuff it. They all agreed to wipe the parchments clear after each note.

Christina was in her bedroom working on Charms again when she noticed the parchment was swelling with conversation. She picked it up and read about three lines before she burst out laughing. It seemed that Harry and Ron were having a conversation about Hermione. Apparently Hermione was too busy taking notes to see. Harry and Ron had apparently forgot Christina could see what they were writing. So taking a quill out she jotted a note to them.

_Ron and Harry, you two are so stupid sometimes. Anyways, Ron, if you like Hermione so much just talk to her. I'd like to take this moment to advise you, girls aren't mind readers they need to be told when a boy likes them. Also Draco I found your teddy in the living room this morning, you want me to post it to you? _She then went back to studying, keeping an eye on the parchment, after several minutes, Harry's handwriting came back barely legible, saying that Hermione had taken a moment to read what was going on, and Ron, in an act of sheer desperation, had used a skiving snack-box, and Draco had to take him to Madam Pomfry. Christina laughed so hard she fell off her chair, and stayed there for quite some time. When she got back into her chair, Draco had come back. He said that Ron was fine now, but that Christina shouldn't leave her quarters cos when Ron found her he was gonna kill her. Christina replied that she had two brothers and an 'evil git of a father' to protect her. Harry told her that they had to go to potions, and they'd talk to her later. Christina smiled when a discrete note from Hermione appeared thanking her for giving Ron the what for. Christina laughed again and then went back to her work, thinking none of her friends would be stupid enough to pass notes in her father's class.

Christina was sitting in her room working on third year Herbology notes, when a Brown Speckled owl came soaring through her bedroom window. She pet him and she took the letter off his leg. She was incredibly shocked to see that the letter was from her best friend in America, Manda. The letter was an even bigger surprise.

_Chi!!,_

_Well, this is my owl Maven. I'm so glad that you wrote me a letter, and now that you're living with wizards, I can finally tell you my deepest secret. I am a_ _witch_. _I had to hide it from you because as you know, our world has to be hidden from muggles. And I believed you were a muggle at the time. I've heard of Hogwarts, but as I am not British, and over the age to go there, I couldn't hope to attend. Possibly we can set up a visit, I miss you tons and bunches, and I can't wait to see you again. _

_Dearest Affections and what not,_

_Manda_

Christina's face was stuck in shock. She made a note to herself to talk to her dad about bringing Manda over to stay with her. She was so lonely while everyone was in class. She was pretty sure she could convince him to let her come, all she had to do was make puppy eyes at him. Christina went back to her studies, a few minutes later she was distracted by notes from Ron and Draco. They said that Severus was being an evil bastard in class. She laughed and said she hoped they didn't get caught talking like that. They replied, they could get away with it, if she could.

She sent the following note: _Whomever is reading, I don't think it's the best idea to call your professor an evil bastard, I know Professor Snape, and he has a sweet, kind, loving disposition. On more than one occasion I've seen him talk to a teddy bear. Kindly keep these thoughts in mind. _

Ten minutes later, Hermione wrote a note to her, saying that indeed Professor Snape had caught Harry writing a note. He then procedded to read the note outloud to the class, to embarass Harry in front of the class. Professor Snape had not stopped to read the note before he read it aloud, and had gotten as far as the teddy bear before he realized what he was saying. Hermione then said, that she had never seen that color purple on a human being before. Christina drained of color, because Hermione's words had stopped halfway through a sentence, and there was a long jagged line going across the paper. Christina immediately started writing frantically, trying to get a reply out of anyone, when none came she became frenzied in her panic, and called Dobby to her.

"Dobby! Take me to Professor Snape's classroom immediately! "She fairly yelled him. He grabbed her hand and they took off for the dungeons. Arriving there a few minutes later, she was out of breath. She was about to open the door to the room, when her father came out, supporting Neville. He was yelling back over his shoulder instructions for the class. He turned around and came up short when he saw Christina standing in front of him, gasping and grasping at a stitch in her side.

"Wha.. What h-happened?" She asked panting with the effort to regain her breath.

"Mr. Longbottom here blew up a cauldron, again. Honestly I do not comprehend how he managed to get an 'O' on his Potions OWL. "He sneered, motioning with his hand for her to look behind him. She shook her head as to affirm that there was no one listening behind him. He immediately stopped sneering and gave Neville a quick hug. Neville stopped crying and tried to smile.

"If you'd prefer Professor Snape, I can escort Mr. Longbottom to Hospital." She said, taking up supporting Neville. She turned once, and caught a knowing smile on her father's face. She didn't quite like the fact that he knew her that well. As they made their way to the hospital wing, Christina and Neville indulged in light conversation. It was only when Neville had asked her to explain what she meant when she said her parent's last names _were_ Neville, she explained about the car wreck, and how her mother had been killed. She felt horrible lying to him and saying her father was dead as well. Neville, showing rare openess, told Christina about how his own parents had been tortured to insanity. Christina felt even worse for lying to Neville about her father after he told her this, but made a silent vow, she'd tell him the truth in time.


	12. Chapter Eleven

Disclaimer: I own Manda and Christina, and the plot i think... maybe

A/N: Now there are two of us muahahahahaha ack I swallowed a bug.

Chapter Eleven: Permission Granted.

Christina had waited in her room for her father to return. No doubt by now, he had figured out who had written that note that he had erringly read aloud to his 7th year NEWT potions class. When the door to their flat slammed she concidered concealing herself under her bed. When he opened her bedroom door, she was half way under.

"Oh no you don't!" He said, his voice sounding eerily calm. "I may not be able to punish you as a student, with a detention, but I am your father, and more over a better prankster than you. I'm warning you, it'll come back when you least expecting it. Now, how about we eat dinner en suite tonight because I don't think I can handle almost 300 mewling brats laughing themselves sick over the thought of me conversing with a plush bear." He said, helping her up.

They ate in the sitting room. Severus had conjured a table, and had food sent up from the kitchens. Christina sensing there was no time like the present brought up her letter from Manda.

"Uhm dad, one of my uhm uh friends from America would like to come see me, is that okay?" She asked.

"I'd hate to keep your friends from you, but muggles can't see Hogwarts." Severus said passingly, he was thoroughly enjoying a steak.

"Uhm she's not a... a muggle." She looked down at her plate.

"How do you know this girl?" Severus asked, immediately on guard.

"We've been friends since junior year in high school." She said, hoping that her father would agree to letting Manda come. "Come on dad, I haven't seen her since I came to England, she was the only person there for me when mum died." She said, and then she noticed the pained look her father had on his face.

"Alright, I'll speak to the Headmaster, and tell you tonight what he says." Severus said, and he kissed her forehead, and tickled her before sweeping out of the flat.

Christina grabbed the enchanted parchment and jotted a note to her friends and brothers.

_News update: Snape's not pissed about the note incident, but has promised he'll get me back. However, my dear friend from America is quite possibly coming to stay with me here at Hogwarts. No worries, she's a witch. She's my best friend, and she was with me in the crash. I've just found out she's a witch myself. Anywhoo what are you up to?_

_I'm lonely without my teddy_ Draco's reply came back. Christina had herself a good laugh, and thought her heart was going to explode from laughing from when she saw what Ron wrote.

_Would that be the teddy that Professor Snape was holding conversations with Draco?_

_Yes, that raving lunatic kidnapped Wump-Wump and held him captive, boring the bear to death with talk of prices of elixor of bat breath or something like that._

_What's he needing to buy bat breath for he's got it on his own. He confiscated my parchment, so I'm sharing with Ron._ Was what Harry replied.

_Honestly Harry, you could show some respect to your father._ Came an unfamiliar writing. The parchment went dead.

_Who are you?_ Christina asked, wary of whom may have one of their parchments.

_Professor Bat Breath, Indeed I confiscated a peculiar parchment from Harry. Now I know how you found out about the problem in potions. Very ingenious, did Miss Granger come up with the idea for this?_

_Actually I did, Hermione just did the spell work for it._ Christina replied. Smiling at the compliment her father gave her.

_Miss Hathaway, your uncle has asked me to inform you that your friend will be most welcome to come stay with you here. _Severus said. Christina went back to her studies, waiting patiently for her father to return. She needed to know how Manda was going to get to England, and how she was going to get to Hogwarts once she was in England. When he walked into the door she was on him questioning him.

" Your friend will fly to England on an airplane,in three days, courtesy of my bank account. She will be met at the airport by a friend of mine, who will bring her here." Severus told her, then she kissed him on the cheek and dashed off to her room to write to Manda.

_Dear Manda, _

_Great news! You can come, my dad is buying you a plane ticket and you'll be here in three days! Someone's meeting you at the airport here in England, and you'll be brought to the castle. I can't wait to see you again. It'll be great fun. _

_Til then_

_Christina_

Christina attached the note to Maven's leg, carried him to the window and sent him on his way. She finished up the notes she had been taking on Herbology, then she went to work using the charms she had learned to make her room suitable for two witches.


	13. Chapter Twelve

Disclaimer: Mine is mine, no touchy no feelie

A/N: Manda is here!! She's wearing my hoodie that no one but me has ever worn. The bunk beds in this chapter, are based on the bunk bed that she and i share in real life. Oye vay

Chapter Twelve: The Splendiferous Arrival of Manda.

The next two days passed almost unbearably slow for Christina. She woke on the day of Manda's arrival excited. She rose, showered and dressed. Today she was dressed in violently purple robes. Severus raised an elegant eyebrow as she entered the sitting room.

"Why must you torment me with your clothes?" He asked mildly.

"Admit it, deep down you've always wanted to wear bright pink robes." She said, sitting down and eating kippers on toast. She hadn't really liked the idea of it, but Ron had turned her on to them. Severus wrinkled his nose.

"I don't think so, pink doesn't really go with my coloring." Christina nearly choked on her breakfast.

"By Gods I think you just cracked a joke!" She said in mock astonishment. She was finishing her breakfast when Harry, Ron, Draco, Hermione, and Neville walked into the flat.

"Morning." She called out to them, then lead them back to her bedroom, because she wanted to show off her wand work. The single bed had been transformed into a bunk bed, where both the top an bottom beds were full sized. She had added another desk and bookshelf. She had also added a showerstall to the bathroom. Hermione was just praising her on performing a particularly tricky charm when Christina heard Manda's voice call out through the flat. She, and the other's bolted from the room. Draco was faster than Christina, and he whipped around the corner in the hall and smacked straight into Manda. They were both knocked backwards. Draco only stared at her for a moment, taking in her features. She was shorter than Christina, with shoulder length auburn hair, and light green eyes. Manda herself was stunned, she had just collided with the hottest male she had ever seen, up to this point. Both of them were speechless, and motionless. Christina stepped over Draco, and helped Manda up. They hugged and started talking at once.

Harry helped Draco up and brushed him off. Giving him a silly smirk, to which Draco replied with a play punch. This started a wrestling match. Christina and Manda stopped talking to watch. After a bit they just shook their heads, said 'boys', and moved off to their bedroom so Manda could unpack.

Severus made the other children leave so that Manda and Christina could catch up. Before he left, Draco noticed a slim silver bracelet on the floor. He picked it up and pocketed it, intending on returning it to Christina when he next saw her.

In the bedroom Christina and Manda had finished unpacking Manda's stuff. Manda picked up Pudge and was playing with him on Christina's bed when she asked the question Christina was waiting for.

"Who was that I flew into?" Manda asked, her voice saying it was a casual question. Christina knew her too well for that.

"That was Draco. "Christina replied. She grew excited. "YESSSS! " She shouted.

"What? " Manda asked startled.

"We can go explore the castle now! "Christina said, and she dragged Manda out of the flat.

"Is he single? "Was the last thing Severus heard before the two of them disappeared.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter Gang. I own Chritina, Manda, and the plot.

Chapter Thirteen: Mischief and Mayhem.

Christina and Manda started with the hallways around the flat. There was a definite air of mischief surrounding the two girls. They moved on to corridors that Christina had never been into. Manda and Christina had started playing 'secret agaent'. They had discovered a hidden passageway behind a tapestry of two young wizards. Manda was moving down the corridor with her side to the wall, playing like she had a gun. All of the sudden she jumped back and knocked Christina and herself over.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Christina yelled at Manda.

"There's something alive on that wall!" Manda yelled at Christina. A loud burst of laughter interrupted the beginning of an argument between the two girls Harry and Ron suddenly became visible in front of them.

"Bloody Hell Harry!" Christina yelled again, more out of surprise that anything. Harry helped Christina up, as Ron did the same for Manda. They continued along the corridor, and came out in the DADA corridor.

"Hey, let's go see Remus!" Harry said. So they spent the half hour before dinner visiting with Remus. After they left they joined Harry and Ron in eating at the Gryffindor table. There was only a vague explanation from Dumbledore as to why Manda was joining them. After dinner Harry and Ron went back to their common room with Draco and Hermione, and the girls went back to the flat. They got into a wizard's duel of sorts. Instead of throwing hexes and curses at each other, they were throwing amusing charms at each other. Christina made Manda's hair disappear, and Manda made Christina's robes turn a color they christened burnt puke. They had given up on charms and were brandishing their wands at each other like swords. Unbeknownst to them Harry and Draco had walked into the room. Manda tooke a swing at Christina, which Christina blocked, when the wands hit, sparks flew from the tips, and Christina and Manda were distracted from their duel, by Harry howling and stomping around trying to put his robes out. Draco drew his own wand and sent a jet of water at Harry's robes with a smirk. Christina laughed so hard, she thought she was going to be sick. Harry didn't take too kindly to that and tackled Christina. The wrestling match was just starting to get fun when Severus walked in. He raised his eyebrow at seeing two of his children wrestling on the floor and throwing mock insults at each other.

"Your father was a goat and your mother smelt of elderberries!" Christina cried, tickling Harry.

" You're a baby bat!" Harry replied flipping them both over. Severus stared at Harry, wondering how Christina was going to take this, and if he should get angry.

" I'd rather be a bat then have hair like yours, you look like a bloody porcupine!" Christina managed to get out before Harry tried to smother her with Pudge, who didn't take kindly to this. He bit Harry on the nose, and promptly ran away when he was released. Severus decided that they had gone far enough.

"Ye Gods what did I do in a past life to deserve these children! What is going on in here?" He called out. Christina and Harry froze. Manda and Draco started laughing so hard they had to hold onto each other to remain standing.

"We were just messing around dad." Harry said trying to look innocent.

"Yeah no harm no fowl dad." Christina said. She had discreetly pointed her wand at Draco and Manda. They burst into feather, and Christina swore she was going to die of burst lungs from laughing. Draco looked just like Big Bird. She had to wave her wand at them three times before she managed to put them straight. Harry and Draco promptly took up all the space on Christina's bunk, leaving the girls to find refuge on the couch. Severus sighed to himself and stalked off to find that headache potion.

" You know, I'm thinking I can make him go grey within the year." Christina said, picking up Pudge to soothe his irate kitty temper.

"I don't think so, Harry and I have been trying for damn near two years, and nothing works." Draco said idly poking Harry in the ribs.

"Is that a challenge?" Manda asked. At home Christina and Manda had very often been in trouble for doing something or other, often the prank being on Christina's step-dad.

"I believe it is." Harry replied, and thus the war began.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

Chapter Fourteen: The Great Snape Prank War

Christina and Manda spent the next three days planning their first move. They didn't really want to make Severus go grey, they did want to make Harry and Draco go grey though.

It happened at breakfast on Saterday. Christina and Manda both wore robes of black, just to make Severus think he was winning. When the time came, Christina pointed her wand at Harry covertly, as Manda did the same to Draco. Suddenly the hall was filled with song. Everytime Harry opened his mouth to speak the "Big Kid" song from the diaper commercials spilled forth. Draco opened his mouth to laugh at Harry when "Rubber Ducky" began competing with " Big Kid" for dominance over the Hall. Ron, trying to help his friends, meant to call out for the end of the prank, but he too had been smote by their "wrath". All that came out of his mouth was "I Honestly Love You." Christina, Manda, and Hermione looked dead serious to the boy's plight. Severus however scared the hell out of the general student population by completely losing it and laughing so hard he fell off his chair. Albus was chuckling, and Manda swore she saw Minerva crack a smile. Harry, Draco, and Ron had fled from the hall.

Christina pointed her wand over the tables in the hall, and fireworks exploded over the House tables. When the display was over a shimmering white cat wearing a crown marked the air. A ribbon uncurled from beneath the cat. It read:

" The Mauraders have come and gone.

We're here to carry on.

Truest friends to the end.

Maurader honer we defend.

When ever pranksters are put to the test.

We don't worry because we're the best."

The banner was signed The Bat, The Cat, and The Otter, Hogwarts Harpies.

As soon as breakfast was over Christina, Manda, and Hermione walked proudly out of the hall, they headed for Severus' flat. When they got there, the three boys looked ready to kill them. Hermione quickly put a charm on them that made all their movements painfully slow. The girls then escaped to their bedroom, and locked the door with physical and magical locks. Hermione ended the charm when they were safely ensconced within. They spent the morning anticipating the boys' revenge, and the next move in their war.

Severus had come back to the flat in great spirits. He walked in to find the boys in the sitting area plotting revenge, via writing. He took pity on them and ended the charm on them. They looked at him gratefully, and he was aware he might have just put himself on a side. He just hoped the girls would take mercy on him.

" The Hogwarts Harpies sure got you." Was his mild comment as he took a seat on the couch.

"Hogwarts Harpies? Is that what they're calling themselves?" Ron said. Severus then related the story of the display. Harry looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Well if they've named themselves we have to too. We can't let them get away with this. Any suggestions?" Draco thought carefully for awhile before he suggested something that all three boys loved immediately.

" How about the 'Padfoot Pranksters'?" He asked. Harry thought it was a damn fine memorial to Sirius.

"Now we need our own little poem. Damn it I'm not good with this stuff." Ron said, eyeing Severus, who quickly got the impression he would be required to help. Severus sighed, he was involved whether or not he wanted to be. He thought for a moment before coming up with a poem the boys immediately adopted.

" Better pranksters you'll never find.

We'll always pay you back in kind.

Our laughs are always last.

When gauntlets have been cast.

The Marauders are gone it's true.

But we'll place their wrath on you."

Draco looked impressed, he drew his wand and muttered a quick charm, a large shimmering dog appeared over their heads, on his chest was a crest of two crossed wands and a large P. He muttered again and the entity was signed with The Potty, The Weasle and The Ferret, The Padfoot Pranksters. Ron and Harry laughed at this, a mockup of former insults. Severus knew that these six children would become Hogwarts legend. He poured himself a drink, he knew he was going to need it in the months to come.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Disclaimer: Not mine :)

Chapter Fifteen: In Which The Boys Get The Girls.

Harry, Ron, and Draco had thought long and hard about what to do to the girls to get back at them. Finally it was Ron who came up with the prank to get them.

Tuesday at lunch the three boys made their way into the Hall with carefully neutral faces. Christina, Manda, and Hermione had no idea that they were about to be had. Halfway through lunch there was a loud commotion as there was now a large neon green bat and a large shocking pink cat at the head table where Manda and Christina usually sat. Where Hermione had sat seconds before, there was now a violently orange otter. Severus put his head in his hands to hide the myrthful tears rolling down his face as he tried to hide the fact that he was laughing his ass off. There was a loud bang and where the cat had been on Saterday there was now a large shimmering dog, and like the cat a ribbon unfurled beneath the dog. It read:

" Better pranksters you'll never find.

We'll always pay you back in kind.

Our laughs are always last.

When gauntlets have been cast.

The Marauders are gone it's true.

But we'll place their wrath on you."

Signed, The Potty, The Weasle and The Ferret, the Padfoot Pranksters. Christina had to admit it was a wonderful prank, that didn't stop her from being irritated. She stretched her bat wings and found she could fly. She flew over to the Gryffindor table and perched on Harry's shoulder. Harry was laughing so hard he was shaking and taking great gasps of air. Ginny Weasley looked simply furious that the boys had got one over on the girls. She pointed her wand at Ron, who immediately ducked under the table. Christina removed herself from Harry's shoulder and settled on Ginny's shoulder. On her new perch she gave Ginny a bat kiss to let her know it was okay. She flew back to the table, as soon as she landed she was transformed back into her normal self. She saw Minerva point her wand at Manda, and she was also returned to her normal state. Minerva also righted Hermione, who cuffed Draco round the back of the head.

"Minerva, I do believe you've just become the champion of the Hogwarts Harpies." Severus said offering her a smile of consolidation.

"Well Severus, I do believe I'm the best woman for the job." She replied,with a decidedly evil glint in her eyes.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Disclaimer: I own nothing :(

A/N: Fair warning, I've just quit smoking so the story might get a little testy... O.o

Chapter Sixteen: Severus is Summoned.

Later that evening the girls and Severus were relaxing in the sitting room. Christina and Manda had figured out that Severus had helped the boys, so they weren't discussing anything that would help the boys. They had their wands out and Manda was helping Christina practice her charms. They were both laughing because sometimes a charm went astray and hit Severus. He thought it was accidently because she hadn't been using magic for long. He was very wrong, Christina was paying him back for helping the boys. She had just released him from a tickling charm when he clamped his right hand over his left arm.

" Christina, fire call Albus and inform him I'm being summoned. Tell him I'll make my report as soon as I return. I expect you both to be in bed." Severus said, then fairly flew out the door. Christina made the call to Albus. It was a very peculiar feeling when her head popped into his fire place in his office. She could see Harry was already in his office.

"Uncle Albus, Professor Snape asked me to inform you that he has been called away."Christina felt the need to leave out the fact that Severus would be seeing Albus after wards, she sensed that someone was listening to her conversation, and she felt it in her gut that if she made one mistake her father would die tonight.

"Very well Christina, I believe you need to get to studying." Albus said, Christina understood that Albus knew she felt something wrong and wanted to get her out of the fire as soon as possible. Christina pulled herself back in the fire, and saw a face hovering near hers. She knew that the person was waiting to see which fire she left through. Making a split second decision, Christina willed herself to be taken to the Kitchen fire. She swirled around for a moment before tumbling out into the kitchen. A hundred shocked elves stared at her before she got up and ran to Severus' flat. When she got there she quickly informed Manda something was wrong and she felt like her father was in danger. They made an instant decision. They charmed their door to appear to be solid wall, they grabbed everything that indicated any child lived there, and then they made a run for it. As soon as the door shut behind them they heard someone floo into the flat. They heard a drawling voice tell someone else to search for any signs of unloyalty. Christina was beyond pissed, she wanted to curse whomever was in her flat, but Manda pulled her arm. They ran all the way to Albus' office. They burst into the room and started shouting at once.

"ALBUS THERE'S PEOPLE SEARCHING HIS FLAT, AT LEAST TWO!" Christina was very scared. Albus pulled out his wand, and he and Minerva took off in the fire place. Christina, Manda, and Harry spent a very tense 35 minutes sitting in the office. Draco showed up looking very scared. The three occupants of the office looked up as he entered.

"I've been sent here for my own protection. My father is in the castle." He said, his voice shaking. Christina hugged him and they all sat on the couch, rather close together trying to silently comfort each other. Fifteen minutes after Draco arrived a large group of people walked in. Among them were three men, dressed in long black robes. One of the men looked exactly like Draco. As soon as he saw Draco he lunged for him, screaming how he was a traitor and he was going to die. Albus drew his wand and stunned the other two men. As soon as they were unconcsious the blonde mind stopped screaming and his body relaxed. He looked at Draco with tears in his eyes.

"Oh Draco..." Was all he said before his bonds were released. He rushed towards Draco and enveloped him in a tight hug. Christina looked at Albus, who was smiling sadly. Draco was trying to push his father off him.

" What are you doing get off me!" He yelled. Albus put a hand on Mr. Malfoy's shoulder.

"Draco it's alright, your father is not going to hurt you. Auror Tonks will you please take Crabbe and Goyle to the Ministry of Magic please. Tell them that, unfortunately Lucious Malfoy put up a rather hard fight in my office and was killed. Now, Lucious we have to knock you out, so Crabbe and Goyle will confirm this when they are questioned." Albus said, retying Lucious' bonds. Tonks pointed her wand at him and sent a stunner to his chest. Christina winced, she knew how much that hurt. Albus then placed a charm on Lucious to make it appear he wasn't breathing. He then woke up Crabb and Goyle. When they saw the shocked looks on the children's faces, and Lucious' body laying on the floor they understood. They would report to their master that Lucious had been taken in battle. Tonks took the men to the Ministry via portkey. Once they were gone Albus removed the charm from Lucious and woke him up as well. He then took a seat across from the children. "I do believe I owe you an explanation, Harry, Manda,Christina can you please wait outside?" Albus asked. Draco immediately protested.

"No I want them here, Harry and Christina are my siblings, I want them here." It seemed as though Draco had regressed to a childlike demeanor. Albus nodded his head, and began telling his story.

" For 17 years Lucious has been working as a member of the Order. He switched sides when you were born Draco. He and Severus were my spies. He had to act the way he did, because Narcissa is a loyal death eater, which is why we had to stage the fight between you, when you were taken away. Lucious knew where you were and who you were with. He couldn't do anything about it before now." Albus said.

"But why tonight? Why wait two years to fake your death?" Draco asked. Christina was rubbing circles on his back and Harry had an arm around his shoulder.

" Because, in four days time Voldemort will attack Hogwarts. I am needed here to prepare you for that battle." Lucious said.

"What about my dad? Is he going to be okay?" Christina asked.

" Well judging by the fact that Draco called you his sibling, and you look alot like Severus I'm going to assume that's who your father is. He will return tonight, probably a little shaken, but he will be alive. I have managed to convince the Dark Lord that the spy was someone else. This accusation of Severus is staged to root out the 'real' spy. Severus knows this. This has been planned for months." As he spoke these words, Severus limped into the room. Christina instantly was across the room hugging him and crying. Severus wrapped an arm around her, and she helped him to the now crowded couch. Everyone squished themselves to make room for him. Draco moved to sit on the floor with Lucious who immediately wrapped him in a hug again. Draco looked at Lucious then at Severus. Severus understood what was going on in his mind.

"Draco I would not be upset if you chose to live with your father again. I can always be your favorite uncle." Severus said, as his daughter and his remaining son curled up into him.

" I'd like that." Draco said finally relaxing into Lucious' arms.

"Miss Moore, I'm sorry to say that you have to leave Hogwarts tomorrow, we cannot have you here for the battle." Christina and Manda were about to protest when Albus raised his hand to silence them. " I'm sorry you'll not change my mind on this. You are neither student or family of staff, the Ministry has ordered everyone who doesn't fall into those two catagories to be evacuated. Your reason for leaving is that your mother has taken violently ill and you must return to the states immediately. After everything is over, you can come back." Albus said. Christina and Manda were both crying. Severus got off the couch and led the lot to his quarters.

"Draco and Harry, you can stay in the room with the girls tonight. No messing around I won't be very tolerable. Lucious I will transfigure the couch into a bed for you." Severus said as they entered.

"Uhm can I stay out here with my dad please?" Draco asked, Severus nodded his head. Christina, Manda, and Harry made their way to the girls' bedroom. Manda conjured Harry a bed and they all fell into bed. A few minutes later Severus walked in.

" I need to speak with you all. Manda this really doesn't pertain to you because you won't be here, but you can stay while I talk." Manda nodded and he continued. " No doubt Albus already told you what will be happening in four days time. Harry because of circumstances beyond all control, you'll have to fight, but we'll keep you out of it until the Dark Lord shows up. Christina you will remain in the flat. Make little or no noise and do not leave for anything." Severus said. Christina put her hands on her hips and let him have it.

" I will be fighting with you and Harry, and Draco. You're my family, and where I come from family comes before anything. I may not be a highly advanced spell caster but I know all the DADA for 1st to 7th years. I know I can help you." She said.

"The chance is too great that you will be injured or worse." Severus said, trying to remain calm.

"That chance is the same for you three as well." She said, Severus sighed. So she was gonna fight him.

" Harry has faced Voldemort several times already, he can handle it. Draco is a highly advanced spell caster, as are Harry,Ron, and Hermione. I have the advantage of surprise, the Dark Lord will not suspect me traitor, and Lucious is supposed to be dead. I can not take the chance that you will die, you have no understanding of what this means Christina, death as in I'll never see you again. As in you will be dead if you make one simple mistake." Severus said his voice rising.

" You have looked down death many times, and always survived, that is your reason. Have you forgotten that I too have often faced death. Almost a year ago I stared death in the face. A death caused by a stupid accident. I stared down that car as it rolled toward me, I lay there as death came closer to me. I know what it feels like to see death coming at you, and know that you will never draw another breath. I am not afraid to die dad, I'm afraid to lose my family because they needed me and I wasn't there. There is no way you're going to keep me in this flat while you are out there fighting. I'm an adult, I can make my own decisions. I may not have the experience you do, but I have something none of you British Wizards have."

" What's that?"

"American stubborness to never give up in a battle." Christina said smirking.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Disclaimer: Read previous disclaimers

Chapter Seventeen: A New Member.

Christina and Manda spent their last night together talking. Christina was glad Manda was going home. She didn't want to lose her best friend to something she wasn't even envolved with. Christina never fell asleep that night. Her mind raced with ideas of what she could do to help, and unbidden images of her loved ones dead played in her mind.

There were many tears as the children waited with Manda until her transportation arrived. Christina and she had hugged many times, as had she and Hermione, even Ginny. When the carriage had moved beyond sight, Christina broke down and sobbed. She felt like she had lost her mother all over again, she was very afraid that she would never see Manda again. The children escorted her to the flat and sat with her. Eventually she motioned for Ginny and Hermione to follow her into the bedroom. It had already been returned to it's former state.

"The Hogwarts Harpies have become two, but I do believe we'll need a younger member to carry on our good work once we've gone on to better things." Christina stated stroking pudge's fur, who purred and rolled onto his back, silently begging to have his tummy scratched. Christina obliged him.

"Yes, I do believe so. Well I just happen to know a witch who is perfect for just this." Hermione said patting Ginny on the shoulder. Christina stood up and walked over so that she was in front of Ginny, Hermione walked around her and joined Christina. Hermione waved her wand and the room went black with a few candles burning.

"Ginerva Weasley, do you swear to hold our secrets upon yourself until you draw your last breath?" Hermione intoned. Christina was reminded of the cerimonies and spells of Wiccans.

"I do." Ginny stated somberly.

" Ginerva Weasley, you are about to become privy to our deepest secrets. We trust you as a sister and a witch." Christina continued on where Hermione had left off.

" Hand me your wand." Hermione instructed. Ginny handed it over. Hermione tapped Ginny's wand with her own and muttered a spell. " You will now be able to perform the Harpies Mark. To do this you must point your wand into the air and mutter "pudge"."Hermione said handing back her wand. Christina and she then brought out all kinds of goodies that they kept for Harpies' business. They went about explaining what the Harpies were about and what they hoped to achieve one day.

" You know we still haven't got the boys back for that little stunt they pulled, and I think I have the perfect way to do it." Ginny said, munching on a chocolate frog. She launched into a detailed description of what she wanted to do, after Hermione tweaked the spells, they were ready.

At dinner that night the boys felt pretty safe. Christina had decided to sit at the Head Table, safe from any irate boy who deemed it a good idea to hex her. Near the very end of dinner Christina gave Ginny the signal, as one all three girls performed the spells on the boys. Christina took a moment to admire her handy work before poking Severus under the table. Severus looked up from his meal and nearly had a heart attack.

Ron's red hair had turned blonde and he had a little weasel on his forehead. Harry's messy black hair became messy red hair, and he had a little toilet on his forehead. Draco's sleek blonde hair became black, and he had a ferret on his forehead. Hermione allowed Ginny to shoot the Harpies Mark into the air. Severus put his face in his hands and shook his head. The girls had really done it this time.

" Ah Christina, I see that the Hogwarts Harpies will be continued next year, most execellent." Minerva said spearing one of Severus' potatoes from right off his plate. The look on his face made it impossible for Christina to breathe. She made a run for it before he came to and got angry. She met up with Ginny and Hermione in the entrance hall. They were about to go their seperate ways when the boys joined them. Christina took pity on them and ended the spells.

"That was a trick worthy of being played on us. However you'll notice none of the teachers laughed. It's the strain." Draco said.

"So we've come up with a very good idea that will promote unity in the school and get the teachers to crack a bloody smile." Ron said. The girls stood there and waited for an explanation.

"We've decided that the Padfoot Pranksters and the Hogwarts Harpies should join forces, become a large group and prank every single one of the teachers." Harry finished up smiling.

"Merlin dad'll kill us." Christina said grinning.

"Yeah. It's going to be wicked." Ron said grinning as well.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

Disclaimer: I've said it 18 times already you have to have seen it at least once.

Chapter Eighteen: The Switch

The next morning Christina was up early. She had began going over their plans since the moment her eyes had opened. Everything had to go perfectly or there was going to be trouble. Christina went over every last detail in her mind. Then she proceded to practice making the new mark. She pointed her wand in the air and muttered the password ( fuzzy bunnies). She smiled as she successfully produced the mark.

Making her way to the bathroom she showered and dressed quickly. She was just coming out of the bathroom when her dad came out of his bedroom. He yawn kissed her on the head and muttered a good morning. Christina went back to her room and gathered her things for the day and left for breakfast. She met with the others in the entrance hall. They had a quick conversation and all sat at the Gryffindor table. Christina didn't want to be anywhere near her dad when this went down.

They waited until all the teachers had entered and started breakfast before they put their plan into action. Each kid took one adult and aimed the spell at them, as soon as they were done they moved on to the next adult who wasn't being enchanted. When the last spell had been cast, Hermione cast the master spell which made all the other spells to work. In only a few moments time there was complete chaos at the head table.

" What in BLOODY HELL is going on here?" Severus bellowed in Minerva's voice. That got the whole school's attention focused on the head table. Soon it became apparent that the teacher's voices had been switched. Severus got Minerva's voice. Remus got Severus' voice, Hagrid got Remus' voice. Fillius got Hagrid's voice. Albus had gotten Fillius' voice, and Minerva had gotten Albus' voice. The entire school was caught in hysterical laughter.

Harry set off some of the Weasley Wizarding Wheezes' fireworks to get everyone's attention. Then Christina sent up the mark. The whole school was captivated as they took it in. Out of her wand shot a cat and a dog, romping around playfully. Under the animals there was another ribbon, it unfurled to reveal another message:

"The original had four.

We've got two more.

Siblings, friends, former rivals.

We've come together for all's survival.

Though dark days draw near.

Never fret, because we are here."

Signed: The Bat,The Ferret, The Otter, The Potty, and The Two Weasels, The Mauraders.

To the new Marauder's surprise the Gryffindor table started to clap and cheer for them. The Hufflepuffs and the Ravenclaws soon joined in, and even the Slytherins gave them their due. For a moment the teacher's were stunned. Those six children had done what no one could do since the begining of Hogwarts. They had united all of the school. Albus in his infinite wisdom understood that this was the Marauder's intent and convinced the other teacher's not to punish the children. When breakfast was over everyone left in good spirits.


	20. Chapter Nineteen

Disclaimer: You know the drill

Chapter Nineteen: A Tender Moment.

Christina was relaxing in the sitting area when her father walked into the flat. She watched his eyes to judge what his mood was. She knew herself enough to know that she had inherited her temper from him, and she didn't want to be on the receiving end of that kind of temper. He gave her a wary smile before sitting on the couch.

" In two days the whole of the wizarding world is going to change." He stated, his voice still coming out as Minerva's. " Either we win and there is finally peace, or we don't, in which case I will be forced to send you back to America. I know you don't want to go back, and I don't want you to, but I can't have you live here in this world, if the Dark Lord is in control. He would use you to hurt me, and keep me in line. He would probably kill us both for our deception. Mind you if he wins he'll kill me anyway because I won't even to pretend to fight for him any more. You will be given half of my Gringott's vault if you leave, and the other half will be held in trust until you're 25." He said, sounding tired.

" What about Harry? Doesn't he get something too?" Christina asked, snuggling up to Severus.

" First and foremost I should tell you about the prophesy. Almost 18 years ago a prophesy was made. It said that a boy would be born at the end of July to parents who had thrice defied the Dark Lord. The child would posses a power even the Dark Lord knew not, and the Dark Lord would mark him his equal. Neither could live while the other survives. Two boys would have qualified for this. Harry and Neville. The Dark Lord went after Harry, and by giving him that scar, marked him as his equal. Harry has to kill the Dark Lord, or he will die. If it comes to it that Harry somehow does survive, he will go to America with you, and everything will be halved. As it were he also has a substantial amount of money in his personal vault, his inheritence from his parents." Christina took this in for a moment.

" Does anyone know what this power is that Harry is supposed to have?"

" Albus believes it is love. Harry's mother died to save him, that left him some very powerful protection. The Dark Lord also has no concept of love, beyond that only fools love. A couple of years ago the Dark Lord possesed Harry. Harry was distraut over the very recent loss of his Godfather, and he felt a powerful surge of emotion. This emotion drove the Dark Lord from him." Severus said in Minerva's voice.

" Dad, what could have driven someone to become so evil people dare not speak his name?"

" The Dark Lord is very bitter. His father had no idea his mother was a witch. When he found out he left her pregnant on her own. She died shortly after his birth. She gave him his father's name because she still loved him so much. Tom Riddle grew up an orphan, and was very bitter for it. He killed his father and his grandparents. He hates muggles because his father was one. He wants to kill all the muggles and muggleborns because he deeply loathes his lineage and himself."

" So, he's a lot like Hitler." Christina said.

" Who was Hitler?"

" Adolf Hitler was a German man born to a Jewish woman and a German man. He never knew his father either. He came to power in Germany. While he reigned he killed millions of Jewish people. He hid the fact that he was half Jewish. He only wanted pure Germans in Germany. He tried to take over all of Europe. He was stopped because there was a world war. Soldiers from many countries came together to remove him."

" Yes then, the Dark Lord is very much like Hitler. They both hid the fact that they were half of what they truly despised."

" He wants to kill me and he doesn't even know I exist. He wants to kill me because of something that was an accident." Christina said, on the verge of tears.

"Yes, but there is more to it. He is the heir of Slytherin, who wanted only to teach pure blooded wizards in Hogwarts. He is a sick man, he's taking his ancester's idea too far. Slytherin didn't want to kill the muggles, he just didn't want to teach them. Slytherin was afraid of what could happen to the pure blooded wizards if the muggle's found out that wizards existed."

" How can one person hate so much?"

" I don't know."

" You used to believe in him, you followed his ideals. When did that change?"

" When I found out about you. You were my child no matter your mother's heritage. I could no longer believe in his ideals because I, myself had a child who was at the least a muggle. I began spying for Albus soon after I returned to England."

" Were you there when I was born?"

" Yes, I was there. I wanted to name you but I couldn't, your mother's husband had already decided what your name would be, he threatened to kill her if she did not name you what he wanted."

" What would you have named me?"

" I wanted to name you Laila Ariadne. Laila after your Granny, Ariadne after my mother."

" It's too late to change that now I guess. I know you never loved my mother, but did you...?"

" Yes, I have always loved you. I thought about you often, where you were, what you were doing, if you were even alive."

" Dad, do you think we'll win this war?"

" I don't know, I can hope, and I can fight as hard as I can, but I can not say that I'm 100 sure we'll win. I do know that I will have an advantage, I have a son and a daughter to fight for." He smiled and ran a hand over her hair.

" Are you scared?"

" Yes, not of dying. I'm scared that you and Harry will, or that you'll be captured and forced to the other side. I'm scared for my students, and I'm scared that good people, people who give so much to this world we live in, are going to die."

" Is that why you've been nicer to Professor Lupin?"

" No, I've been nicer to Professor Lupin because he is Harry's last tie to his parents, and he can often pull Harry out of his douldrums when I can not."

" Who is fighting with us?"

" The Order of the Phoenix, the Ministry of Magic, the Aurors, many witches and wizards. Some of the werewolves, a few giants, and the sixth and seventh years."

" That doesn't really sound like a lot."

" It is a lot."

" Who's fighting for him?"

" His death eaters, some pureblood families, the dementors, some werewolves, most of the giants, and some of the students in the school."

" Aren't there other creatures we can call on as allies?"

" Which creatures would you call on as allies?"

" Well, the mermaids in the lake. They can take out invaders who pass by the lake with arrows. House elves, the Hogwart's house elves would do anything for Albus. Goblins, they have a lot to lose in this war. Some of Hagrid's creatures."

" Those are some very interesting ideas, I shall talk to Albus about it."

" What about foreign wizards?"

" They don't want to get involved with a war that won't potentially affect them."

" If the Dark Lord wins, they think he won't come after them next? How can they be so blind?"

" It is hard for you to see it their way. You are here, on the battle ground, they are away safe in their homes."

" Oh, I'm going to go write to Manda. "

" okay sweetheart."

" Dad... I love you"

" I love you too."


	21. Chapter Twenty

Disclaimer: You know the deal

Chapter Twenty: Reinforcements.

Christina sat down and wrote a letter to Manda.

_Kitta,_

_I hope this letter reaches you in time. I need your help. Papa Bat and baby bat have just had a conversation regarding the big party in two days time. Baby bat didn't understand how come more foreign folk didn't want to come to the party. Papa bat says they don't think the party will have an effect on their social standing. Baby bat cordially asks Kitta to send out invitations to every person she knows to attend the party. Remind them that this party will have an effect on their social standings and that a dear friend here is from there. Every country and colony you can Kitta, Baby bat doesn't think the party will be a sucess with the amount of people who R.S.V.P. ed so far. This is of the utmost importance, Baby bat also hopes you'll be there Kitta, to hell with what the old badger said, come to the party and bring all your friends. You know the date and time. Don't bother responding just get those invitations out as soon as possible. Also, use discretion, we wouldn't want people of disreputable standing knowing about the party. Baby bat loves the Kitta and prays she'll be there for the party._

Christina finished the letter and tied it to Merlin's leg.

" Fly as the wind Merlin, make no stops. Make sure that Manda gets this as soon as possible, our world depends on it." She whispered to him, then threw him out the window. She then summoned Dobby to her.

" Dobby, what I'm going to discuss with you, you must not tell a soul but the other house elves." Christina said, keeping her voice low. She knew her father and Albus would never let the house elves fight, and she knew that it wasn't right. This was affected them too.

" Yes miss, what cans Dobby help you with?"

" Dobby do the house elves know that Hogwarts will be attacked the day after tomorrow?"

" Yes miss, Master Dumbledore says so to us."

" Dobby do you think the house elves would fight for the castle?"

" Miss, Master Dumbledore tolds us to hide not fight."

" Dobby, you have to understand if we don't win this fight, the world will become over shadowed with the dark. If we can't protect Harry he will die." Christina knew it was a low blow but she was desperate.

" Dobby will gets the house elves to fight for you miss, Dobby will tells them that they have to protects Harry Potter." Dobby squeaked then disappeared. Christina was wondering how to talk to the merpeople when she remembered a charm that gave a person the ability to talk any language. She grabbed her wand and hurried out of the castle, to the lake. She cast the charm on her self then stuck her head under the water and called as loud as she could. She pulled her head out and breathed. She waited until she was sure that it hadn't worked when a mermaid surfaced.

_" You called human?" _

_" Yes, my name is Christina, I'm Professor Snape's daughter. I have to ask a favor of the merpeople."_

_" Why should the merpeople help you?"_

_" Because the day after tomorrow dark wizards will attack Hogwarts."_

_" We were not informed. It is typical of wizards to not think of other creatures. Because you have informed us of this oncoming battle we will help you, what can we do?"_

_" If any dark wizard should come by the lake, take them out with spears, rocks, arrows, anything you have."_

_" How will we know who is dark and who is light?"_

_" The dark wizards will be wearing long black robes, and masks over their face."_

_" Very well do you know what time this will happen?" _

_" No so you'll need to keep on guard all day... Can you converse with the giant squid?"_

_" We can communicate our wishes if need be."_

_" Can you try and get it to help you?"  
_

_" Young witch, you have called on us as allies in war, not as creatures to be tolerated by higher beings. We will do what you wish." _ The mermaid disappeared beneath the surface. Christina removed the charm from herself. She went back to the castle. She made her way to the flat pondering who else she could call upon. When she opened the door she was very surprised to find the flat full of people.

" Christina, there you are. Come in and I'll introduce you to everyone here." Her father said. He led her over to the couch. He started pointing to people and telling her their names.

" This is Arthur and Molly Weasley, Ron and Ginny's parents. This is Bill, Charlie, and Percy three of their sons. There's Fred and George, their twins. That man is Alastor Moody, the young lady next to him is Nymphadora Tonks, who prefers to be called Tonks. There's Kingsley and Shacklebolt. Arabella Figg, Mundungus Fletcher, and Emmaline Vance."

" Wow, so this is the Order." Christina said, trying to take in all the people.

" Christina why are you wet?" Severus' eyes narrowed.

" Uhm... no reason..." She bolted from the couch and ran straight into Remus, who caught her.

" What did you do now?" He asked, in her father's voice.

" Not saying a word."

" When are you going to take this prank off the teachers?"

" Uhm... well see, it has to wear off." Christina said, shrinking back into Remus as her father swelled with indignation. He was about to give her the what for when Remus put up his hands.

" Tell me why you're wet and I'll protect you from your father." Severus seemed to think this over before nodding his consent to the plea bargin.

" Iwastalkingtoamermaidaboutsomething,don'tworryyouwon'tevenknowwhatthey'reuptopleasedon'tletmydadgettome" She spewed out in one breath. Remus looked impressed. He let her go and she fled to her room. She found Ginny and Hermione in her room. She quickly told them her plan and what she had done. Bother Hermione and Ginny nodded. They understood.


	22. Chapter Twenty One

Disclaimer: Hers is hers, mine is mine

Chapter Twenty One: Talkin'

Christina woke up the next morning to Minerva's voice singing in the shower. She looked out her window, it wasn't even day break yet.

"DAD I SWEAR TO MERLIN I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" She yelled before rolling over and putting her pillow over her head. It didn't work, her father just used the Sonorus charm on himself. Christina sat up and yawned. Pudge immediately pounced on her. He bit her fingers for a good five minutes before she figured out what he wanted. She pointed her wand at his food and water bowls and muttered a charm. As soon as Pudge saw the bowls fill up he took a flying leap off her bed and landed on the floor. He pranced over to his breakfast and begin eating with relish. " You'd think I never fed you, you brute." Christina said scowling and rubbing her sore toes. She got up and headed for the shower. Her father was just coming out when she got to the door. She shot him the patented Snape Glare of Death then took over the bathroom.

When she had finished her shower she felt more awake. She dressed in robes of electric pink and lavender. She grabbed her pillow and went dad hunting. She found him in the sitting area reading. She took careful aim, and clobbered him with her pillow. He took one look at her robes and scowled. She felt perfectly avenged so she left for breakfast.

Breakfast was a quiet affair that morning. Afterwards Christina wandered around the castle. She missed Manda something terrible. She was halfway down the DADA corridor when she ran into Remus.

" Care to join me for a cuppa?" He asked her.

" Cuppa?"

" A cup of tea."

" I'll never understand how you Brits can drink so much tea. Sure I'll tag along, there's not much for me to do." Christina and Remus made themselves comfortable in his office and had a nice cup of tea.

" So what's it like being the child of Severus Snape?"

" Like being the child of a foul tempered bat."

" Harry said that very same thing when I asked him."

" Well, what can I say. You should probably ask dad what it's like being the father of Christina " Merlin I'll kill you if you do that again" Snape."

" I'll be sure to. So tell me about yourself, I know very little."

" Well uhm I'll be twenty one in December. I grew up in the states, I like annoying my dad. I didn't know I was a witch until August, I have a kitty named Pudge, and an owl named Merlin. I have a bit of a temper, and I'm the adopted sister of Harry 'The Boy Who Wouldn't Bloody Die' Potter. Tell me about yourself."

" I turned 39 in March, I grew up in Devon, I like annoying your dad. I come from an all wizard family. When I was very little I was bitten by a werewolf. I don't have any animals. I don't really have a temper at all. I concidered James Potter and Sirius Black to be my brothers."

" What's it like to be a werewolf."

" Lack of jobs, gotta become a wolf once a month. I have highly developed senses because of it. Like I know you and your kitty got into it this morning."

" How did you know?"

" I can smell cat saliva and blood on you."

" Damn it all, they're bleeding again?"

" They're?"

" My toes. That furry little bastard bites my toes when he wants me to feed him." Remus just chuckled. It was very strange for Christina to sit and talk with him because he had her father's voice. Christina excused herself a little later, she was very confused. Remus was her father's age, so why was she attracted to him?


	23. Chapter Twenty Two

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

Chapter Twenty Two: The Day Before We Could Die

Christina made her way to the Great Hall for lunch. It had hit her soon after leaving Remus' office that the attack was tomorrow. Everyone at the Head Table noticed how quiet and subdued she was. Severus felt dishearted. His daughter, the first to start laughing, and the last to quit, had gone cold and distant. He didn't think he could bear it. Christina ate her lunch in near silence. Severus swore he could see unshed tears sparkling in her eyes. That made up his mind.

He pulled out his wand and pointed it at Albus. Albus' robes were instantly changed into a short muggle skirt and a tank top. Christina took one look at Albus before she let out a loud bray of laughter. This caught the attention of everyone else. Albus looked down, and nearly fainted. Severus indulged himself in a chuckle before his clothes were gone. He was now wearing a fuzzy bunny costume. Christina just laughed harder. Severus then turned his wand on her. Christina's robes were replaced with a horrendous orange sweater with brown puffballs, and puke green slacks.

" Oh hell it's on now!" She shouted pulling out her own wand. The entire hall was held captivated as all hell broke loose at the head table. Christina had been aiming for Severus, but he had ducked at the last moment, and Remus was now wearing nothing but a pair of boxers. Remus' face went from white to red faster than a stop light. He pulled out his own wand, aiming for Christina, he got Minerva instead who was wearing a large diaper and a tee-shirt that said 'Daddy's Girl'. Minerva took one look at her outfit and out came her wand. The battle raged for 35 minutes. By the end of it, none of the teachers had escaped. Remus was still in his underwear, Severus had joined him in only wearing underwear, but he unfortunately wore a bright pink speedo. Albus ended up in a frog suit, and Minerva was wearing a muggle soldier's uniform. Hagrid, who had no way to defend himself was wearing a large pink dress. Christina was standing on the table when she got hit with a tickler hex. She started laughing so hard she fell off the table. Whomever had put it on her took it off imediately. That was when Christina started throwing food.

The students joined in instantly and the air was thick with flying food. Christina was trying to take cover slipped in some mashed potatoes and fell. She crawled under the table, where she found Remus hiding.

" Chicken!" She called out, then got him in the face with some of the previously mentioned mashed potatoes. Remus looked shocked. He gave up on all dignity and grabbed her. He was tickling her unmercifully and she was squirming like a worm on the hook. This went on until they both realized Remus was pinning her on the floor with his body and his face was inches from her own. Christina will never know why she did it, but at that moment it seemed like the right thing to do. She pulled Remus' face towards her own and kissed him. They kissed for a good five minutes before he pushed away, and moved to a sitting position. She copied him no less than five seconds before her dad's face peered under the table. He looked extremely relieved to see her there. Then he threw pudding at them both.

Lunch came to an end with everyone covered in everything. Albus knew the mood the children were in, and cancelled the afternoon's classes. Christina had intended to go back to the flat, take a shower and then get some rest before dinner. She was caught half way there and spun around. The next thing she knew she was kissing Remus again. She pushed him away after a minute and they walked to his office.

" Christina, I guess I should apologize..." Remus started as he sat down.

" Why?" Christina asked, also taking a seat.

" I'm old enough to be your father, hell I'm your father's friend... and you deserve something better than me." He said, looking distressed.

" You may be old enough to be my father, but I've never thought of you as a father figure, as for being my father's friend... well he's my father I'll deal with him. And something better than you? What the hell do you mean by that?"

" Better than a poor werewolf. Better than a man who would kiss someone young enough to be his daughter. Better than a man who would start something like this the day before we could die."

" Remus, I don't care about your money. I don't care you're a werewolf. If things do go beyond today, well then once a month I'll have to be extra careful around you. What does you're age matter? It's just a few more years on this earth than I've had. We may die tomorrow, but I'd rather die knowing I had someone special willing to fight for me, than to die having not. I like you Remus alot... " Christina said, her voice trailing off at the end. Remus was about to reply when he went deathly pale. Christina heard a snarling noise behind her and turned so quick her body thought it was still facing the other way. Standing in the door way of the office was her father, and he was pissed.


	24. Chapter Twenty Three

Disclaimer: I own the plot, Christina, Manda, and anything else you don't recognize. JK Rowling owns the rest.

Chapter Twenty Three: Fighting With Father.

Severus made a come here motion with his hand. Christina was actually too scared to move, but with a look from Remus she did as her father wished.

"I'll deal with you when I'm done with my daughter." Christina could hear the venom dripping from Minerva's voice, which made the effect somehow worse. Christina walked out of the room ahead of her father. They walked in silence to the flat. Christina thought he was too angry for words. She was wrong he was just saving it for the privacy of home. " Christina Gail Snape, what in the name of Merlin were you thinking? He's a werewolf… have you no idea what that means?"

"It means I can't see him for one night a month?" Christina kept her tone respectful and light.

"No, it means that a werewolf, under stress, near the full moon will lose control of himself when he is tempted. You have no idea what he could do to you."

"Remus isn't like that dad, he wouldn't hurt anybody."

"You're wrong, when he loses it, it's not him anymore, it's Moony. Moony is a wild animal who would not hesitate to take what he wanted from you without a second thought. " Severus' voice was losing it's anger, and was now taking a tone of weariness and stress.

" I didn't know dad, I wasn't tempting him, we were just talking." She conveniently left out that they had been kissing.

" Christina, you're young, you're attractive, and you're inexperienced. I don't want you to continue with him."

" You can't stop me, I'm an adult. You just don't like Remus, because of some petty disagreements from your youth." Christina said, color coming to her cheeks as she grew angry, and frustrated.

" NO! You don't understand, this isn't about Remus, this is about a werewolf, a strained werewolf. I understand that you may have the instinct to find somebody, anybody in this time to comfort yourself with, but Remus is not that man. Do you have any idea what it would do to you if he should fall tomorrow, which is very likely? Have you thought about what it would do to him should you fall? It will only add more stress to him, worrying about you." Severus said, appealing to her heart as well as her head.

" I don't understand how you can be so against me being happy. It's not tomorrow that makes me want to be with Remus. It's the fact that he's a decent human being, and an attractive one at that." She saw an involuntary shudder run down her father's spine and knew what he was thinking.

" I'm not against you being happy… Remus is not a human being, he is a werewolf, but granted he is an excellent werewolf. Christina, I can see that glint in your eye. Your mother had the same glint in her eye when the doctors said you wouldn't make it. So, knowing I won't win this argument, or if by some great chance I do, you will do what you want anyway, I'll offer a compromise. After the battle tomorrow, after everything has settled, and if the outcome is favorable, I will give you my blessing to see Remus." Christina jumped up and hugged him. She was walking towards the door when he called her back. " Oh no you don't. Bed, I'll go talk to Remus." He gave her another hug, and then left the flat, returning to Remus' office. Remus was still sitting there. Severus smiled to himself to see Remus looking so worried.

When he realized Severus was staring at him he visibly shrank into his chair. He then pulled himself together.

"Severus… I… I…" Remus was floundering. Severus decided to take pity on him.

" It's alright Remus, Christina and I have discussed this matter, and I will tell you what I told her. I will not allow her to see you tonight because the danger to her, I know the strain you are under, and I cannot allow her to put herself into harms way. However, after tomorrow, if things go our way, I will give my blessings to you both. She is my child, and I will not see her hurt, so take heed this warning. Should you ever hurt my daughter, I will have a werewolf skin rug adorning my bathroom floor. Understand?" Remus thought for a moment.

" I understand completely Severus." With that, Severus returned back to his flat. When he checked on her, Christina appeared to be asleep. She wasn't. She was going over every detail of her plan for the next day. She had gotten confirmation from the mermaids and the house elves. Through word of mouth from the mermaids to the centaurs, the centaurs learned of her policy regarding what other wizards thought of animals, or substandard creatures. They had also sent word that they would join the fight, only for Christina. Christina had also had a conversation with Hagrid regarding his creatures. She had convinced him that they deserved a chance to fight for themselves. Hagrid had sent a list of all those who would fight for their side. The list included the Acromantulas, the skrewts, and the threstrals. Christina had hastily made a battle plan. It was left a great deal to chance, and she hated that, but she had no choice. With her thoughts weighing heavily on her mind, she rolled over and tried to sleep.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I own Nuffink

I'M BACK! I know I took a long time to write this next chapter but a lot has happened since the last time I wrote. I'm now a married mommy to a beautiful girl. You're jealous I know. I'm sorry about the way I wrote this chapter but I have a four month old, so I can only write when she's sleeping and time is contrained, you'll get all the details but I just couldn't bring myself to write about the battle as it happened.

Chapter Twenty Four: The Calm After the Storm

Christina lay sleeping in her bed. She rolled over in her sleep and a loud angry cat noise woke her up.

"Damn it, sorry Pudge." Christina stroked his fur. She snuggled down into the covers and tried to go back to sleep. She gave up after 20 minutes. She sat up and moved Pudge of the bed. For his part Pudge was not happy to be kicked out of the warm bed. He bit Christina's toes as she swung them over the edge of her bed.

Christina padded her way into the bathroom and got herself a glass of water. On her way back she noticed the fire was going in the living room. She stopped into her room to get Pudge, and then she joined her father on the couch in front of the fire.

"You should be asleep." Severus said, taking a drink of his tea.

" Couldn't sleep, bad dreams." Bad dreams wasn't accurate, hellish nightmares was more like it. For the last three nights all she dreamed about was the battle. "I see them in my dreams." She stated, then swiped his cup of tea. She nearly choked when the liquid that hit her throat burned the whole way down. "Firewhisky? You could of warned me you git!" Severus smiled, something he seemed to do more and more often lately, now that a few days had passed since the battle.

"It's rude to take another's drink without asking, so you deserved it" Severus said mildly.

"See there's some vital parenting lessons you missed, when you have a kid, whatever you're eating or drinking is fair game."

"Oh really, how did your mother handle this."

"I wouldn't drink her coffee, her Pepsi I was all over."

"Ah yes I remember Pepsi, weird stuff. Back to what you said earlier, who do you see in your dreams?"

"The Death Eaters, the people who died."

"I have some dreamless sleep potion if you wish."

"No thanks, they'll go away, besides when I dream of the people that died, I can see their faces one more time." Christina snuggled into Severus.

"Classes will be resuming tommorow."

"Really, are you still gonna be the hard ass potions master?"

"Of course, I can't stop being a bastard to my students, because if they stop fearing me, I will not get them to perform in Potions."

"Sure"Christina said sarcastically. She gave Severus one last hug then went back to bed. As she closed her eyes the battle came back to her.

_From the begining the tension and fear almost tore apart the fighters on the side of light. The people in the castle had a few minutes warning because the Centaurs had seen the Death Eaters coming through the forest. They had sent a messenger who put the castle on guard. The Death Eaters had come hard and fast. Within seconds of their entry to the castle hexes and curses had been flying everywhere. For a split second Christina had been scared, but then she got angry. These people had no right to hurt her friends and family.While some people stood motionless Christina and Hagrid had pushed the head table over to provide cover. Immediately the house tables had gone over too, then the real fight began. Christina had hoped and prayed that Manda would show up in time, but the battle had begun without them. Christina knew DADA in theory, but when the time came to use the spells she learned they failed her, so she did the only thing she could think of, she fired off the fun jinxes she knew. Her first spell hit a burly Death Eater, he continued to fight for a moment before he realized his hair had turned pink and green. He was so taken back that he just stood there for a few seconds, those few moments cost him his life. He was hit with a well aimed curse and went down. _

_A lot of people had started fleeing for their lives when it looked like the Death Eaters were going to when, Christina screamed curses at them. After a 45 minutes of battle there were 40 or so Death Eaters and about 15 people still prepared to fight. Filius had fallen as had madame Pomphrey. Five house elves had died before Christina told them to retreat. Nearly half the students had been killed, before Albus had made them retreat. The only people still ready to fight were Christina, Severus, Minerva, Hagrid, Albus, Draco, Lucius, Hermione, Ron, Remus, Neville, Tonks,Grawp,Firenze, and Luna Lovegood. It was looking bad, Harry was still waiting in the Ante chamber for Voldemort. Instead of surrendering the remaining few stood together facing the Death Eaters. Severus took Christina's hand, and she took Remus'. Remus took Hermione's and Hermione took Ron's. Ron joined hands with Luna, and all the way down the line they joined hands and became united. The Death Eaters had laughed at them, but they had stopped laughing when the doors of the Great Hall flew open, and there stood Manda and what looked like half the witches and wizards in America. The battle began again, more fierce than before, and in the midst of this a terrible figure appeared. Hermione screamed out his name and he laughed. He stopped laughing when Harry appeared. There was no humor in Harry's face as he strode forward. The combatants backed away and Harry and Voldemort went at it. Curses flew faster than could be named. _

_It was looking bad for Harry when a Death Eater behind Voldemort covertly shot a spell at Severus. Christina saw it coming and pushed him out of the way, she was hit with it instead. She started screaming and writhing on the floor. Time seemed to slow for Harry. He took in everything.Christina on the floor, Severus and Remus trying to help her, and Voldemort's laughing face. Forgetting his wand and his common sense he lunged at Voldemort. His hands around the Dark Lord's throat. They tussled and struggled for minutes that felt like hours. Voldemort somehow managed to conjure a stone knife. He was inches away from stabbing Harry when Christina's piercing screams intensified. Harry found new strength. "THAT'S MY SISTER YOU BASTARD!" Harry wrestled the knife away from Voldemort and stabbed him in his heart. Voldemort was still laughing so Harry started screaming. He was unaware of saying words, but suddenly the knife began to glow. It became so bright that anyone looking had to turn their heads. The great hall began to shake and Voldemort screamed a horrid scream. When the light had lessened and the shaking stopped Harry was standing alone in the middle of the hall. Nothing but a black robe and a wicked looking wand remained of Voldemort._

Christina fell asleep still thinking of the battle and the future.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: Hers eh, mine eh

A/N: Thanks for the ONE review I received on my last chapter. The fat baby is sleeping so I figured I could get a chapter in.

Chapter Twenty Five: Brave New World.

Christina woke to a pounding on her door. She decided that she deserved to sleep in, so she rolled over. The pounding grew louder and was accompanied by Harry's voice.

"Christina Gail Snape get yer ass out of bed! We're going to Hogsmeade and you HAVE to go!" Christina groaned and pulled the covers down to her chest.

"What if I don't want to go?"

"I don't care, either you open this door or Pudge gets it." Christina weighed her options.

"What exactly are you gonna do to him if I don't?"

"Give him a bath and set him loose in your room."

"Shit. I'm getting up." Christina pulled her self out of bed and opened the door. Pudge was contendly purring in Harry's arms." Furry little bastard of a traitor." Pudge mewed in response then jumped down and sauntered to his food bowl. "I hate you."

"I know, get dressed. Dad's coming with us so wear something particular colorful. Make him proud he's your father." Harry walked into Christina's room and made himself comfortable on her couch. Christina walked to her closet and began looking through her robes. She passed by the black ones and the soft colored ones. Then she pulled out a set of particularly ugly ones of bright orange with neon green lightening bolts on them.

"How about these?" Christina asked evily.

"Perfect." Harry got up and left, Christina showered and got dressed. She wore a pair of cut off capris and a pink tank top under her robes. She donned the lurid robes and joined her father in the dining room for breakfast.

"Gods what did I do to deserve you as a child?" He asked mildly his eyebrow arched.

" You were evil to hundreds of poor Hogwarts students for years. Deal with it. I think I actually get my sence of style from your side of the family."

"You're joking."

"Nope." Christina enjoyed her breakfast, and had two or three cups of strong brewed coffee. When Severus, Harry, and she left for Hogsmeade she felt more awake then should be allowed at that time of the morning. All along the path to the village people gave them curious stares. Christina and Harry snickered while Severus groaned. Their first stop was Fred and George's new shop. When they walked in they were greeted by the twins with vigour. George was eying Christina with interest. His mistake was letting Severus catch him checking out his daughter.

"Mr. Weasley if I catch you looking at my daughter that way again I will make all the detentions and punishments you have ever suffered at my hands feel like a delightful holiday compared to what I will do to you."

"Yeah leave my sister alone you wanker." Harry added half hearted. When the twins and Severus wandered away, Harry took Christina aside and asked the question that had been on his and Severus' minds since the day after the final battle. " What's goin on with you and Remus?" Christina's eyes clouded over.

"Nothing." Christina wandered away to a nearby shelf and pretended she was looking at the wares. Inside she was dying.

FLASHBACK

Christina ran up to Remus and threw her arms around his neck. She tried to kiss him but he gently pushed her away.

"Remus what...?"

"Christina, I should have never started up with you. It would never work."

"We could make it work and we have my dad's blessing." Remus' tired eyes grew hard.

"Listen, you're just a kid, and I'm always gonna think of you as a kid. Go find someone your own age."

"Why are you doing this?" Christina asked, silent tears coursing down her cheeks.

"Because I don't want to be involved with you." With that Remus turned around and walked away.

"You bastard." Christina whispered and then lost it completely.

END FLASHBACK

"You gonna buy that dear?" An older witch asked her, bringing her out of her reverie.

"What?" Christina looked down at the love potion she had picked up. "Gods no." She put it back and made her way to where Harry and Severus were pretending not to be watching her, and doing a bad job.

"Where do you want to go next?" Severus asked cautiously.

"I want a drink." She said frankly.

"It's only 10 in the morning."

"Let me rephrase that I NEED a drink." Severus got the hint, he took Christina to the pub, and they had a round of drinks. Christina wanted another but Severus flat out refused.

"I'm not going to let you drink yourself to death because a stupid man hurt you."

"I'm not drinking myself to death because of Remus. I'm drinking myself to death because I was stupid enough to let Remus hurt me." Christina said eyeing a passing bottle of fire whiskey.

"To love isn't stupid."

"You seemed to think so."

"Cheap shot darling. Just because I didn't love your mother, doesn't mean I wouldn't have loved her if we had had the time to try, and the freedom. As for why I never found another woman, Voldemort would have used her to hurt me, and in my secret heart, I felt like I would be betraying you by finding another woman."

"What would my life have been like if Voldemort hadn't happened, and my mom wasn't married?"

"Well you would have grown up at Hogwarts, I would have treated like a princess, pretty much like I do now."

"I would have liked that."


End file.
